Not Just a Metropolitan
by El Ghashinia
Summary: AU. [Akhirnya saya menemukan Summary yg agak tepat!] kejadian di masa depan memang tak akan lepas dari kejadian di masa lalu. keduanya saling terikat. seperti masa lalu yang dialami kedua orang tuanya, Naruto harus mencegah hal yang berdampak dari masa lalu terjadi di masanya./Chapter 5 Up!/silahkan mulai baca dari chapter lima. R&R ya?
1. Just Notes

**Author's Notes :**

Hai semua! Ada sedikit pengumuman buat fiction ini. Tolong dibaca dan diikuti ya!

**Ini saran untuk anda ;**

**Tolong baca fic ini mulai dari chapter 5. Biar gak terlalu bingung dengan cerita ini dan juga biar gak kelamaan harus baca dari chapter 1-4.**

**Terjadi perubahan plot dalam fic ini, mungkin kalau dibaca dari chapter 1-4, takutnya Anda jadi bingung saat baca chapter 5.**

**Anggap aja chapter 5 adalah chapter 1. Dan anggap chapter 1-4 adalah pembukaan yang panjang. Hehehe**

**Baiklah, langsung loncat ke chapter 5. Oke?**

**Terimakasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Langsung loncat saja ke chapter 5!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mempunyai Naruto. pak Masashi Kishimoto-lah yang mempunyai Naruto.**

**A/N : cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya, jadi maafkan bila kurang seru untuk dinikmati. fic ini adalah fic AU, tentang ... baca langsung saja ... ok?**

"Kerja sama Namikaze dan Uchiha tidak boleh terputus. Uchiha sangat membantu proyek kita kali ini. Jadi aku berharap, kalian semua bisa mengerti dan kalian bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. Untuk kemajuan perusahaan ini.

"Baiklah … rapat selesai. Silahkan membubarkan diri dan selamat bekerja seperti biasa."

Dengan berakhirnya kata dari seorang Presiden Direktur, berakhirlah pula rapat dalam ruangan tersebut. Suara riuh langsung memenuhi ruang rapat itu. para penghuni yang dari tadi duduk dengan tegang, sekarang bisa lega karena Minato, sang Presiden Direktur sudah melenggang pergi saat mengakhiri kata-katanya.

…

"Shikaku, setelah ini ada acara atau tidak?" Minato bertanya pada managernya sembari menengok ke arah Shikaku yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kebetulan tidak, Minato-sama. Jadi anda bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat." Jawab Shikaku sopan.

"Begitu ya … baiklah aku akan pulang. Aku serahkan padamu kantor hari ini." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum pada Shikaku.

"Baik, Serahkan saja padaku." Ujar Shikaku juga sambil tersenyum.

Minato meninggalkan perusahaan miliknya dengan mengendarai mobilnya, menuju rumah mewahnya.

…

…

"Nagato, bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan kita? Apa ada kemajuan?" Tanya Kushina sembari menatap Nagato yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah, karena kerja sama Uzumaki dan Senju berjalan dengan baik, Uzumaki berkembang pesat dari pada saat kita bekerja sama dengan Haruno. Yah … mungkin karena Senju adalah perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Negeri ini." Jawab Nagato yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya,tanpa ia sadari Ia meninggalkan wajah coolnya yang dari dulu dipeliharanya.

"Yokatta … Senju memang sangat membantu Uzumaki. Kita berhutang banyak pada mereka." Ujar Kushina yang juga senang mendengar kabar baik ini.

"Uzumaki dan Senju memang saling menguntungkan." Tambah Nagato. Dan Kushina mengangguk.

…

…

"Hei … Otouto, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa kau akan langsung menikah?" goda Itachi di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Baka-Aniki, umurku masih 18 tahun. Dan aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku." Ujar Sasuke kalem sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa yang sekarang ia duduki, seolah tak tergoda oleh godaan yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Itachi.

"Kau terlalu serius Sasuke. Setidaknya tertawalah hanya semenit dalam satu hari." Ujar Itachi sambil terkekeh karena keseriusan yang amat serius dari Adiknya ini.

"Terserah …." Dengus Sasuke tidak peduli. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang keraj Itachi dibuka, menampakkan seorang Pria paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan Itachi, Fugaku.

Setelah melihat bahwa Fugaku yang membuka pintu, dengan segera Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Fugaku saat melihat Sasuke yang ada di ruanga kerja Itachi.

"Sasuke memang selalu kesini seelah pulang kuliah. mungkin dia rindu dengan kakaknya yang tampan ini." Sahut Itachi percaya diri yang mendahului jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya, ada apa ayah? Kurasa ada urusan yang penting sampai ayah datang kemari." Tebak Itachi sembari berjalan mendekati Fugaku untuk mempersilahkan duduk.

"Kau benar, ada masalah penting yang akan kubicarakan. Dan kebetulan ada Sasuke disini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilnya." Ujar Fugaku sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk.

"hah? Ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Karena biasanya ia tidak pernah ikut serta dalam percakapan antara kakak dan ayahnya, tentunya masalah pekerjaan.

"Ya, setidaknya kau harus mengerti sedikit tentang perusahaan." Jawab Fugaku.

"Oh … baiklah." Kata Sasuke lalu duduk kembali. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke berteriak senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Fugaku melibatkannya dalam urusan perusahaan.

…

…

"Kizashi-sama, perusahaan kita membutuhkan patner untuk menembus pasar luar negeri. Jika kita hanya bekerja sendiri, kita tidak akan bisa mengungguli Hyuuga." Saran penasehat Kizashi yang diketahui bernama Mizuki itu sambil menatap Kizashi penuh keyakinan.

"Hmm, kau benar. Tapi, apa kerja sama kita dengan Uzumaki waktu itu dibatalkan?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Para pemegang saham mendesak agar membatalkan kerja sama dengan Uzumaki. Mereka beralasan karena Uzumaki itu adalah perusahaan yang masih kecil dan baru. Uzumaki tidak akan banyak membantu perusahaan ini." Jelas Mizuki pada Kizashi yang mengkerutkan keningnya saat ini.

"Tapi tidak ada persetujuan denganku, bagaimana bisa mereka seenaknya membatalkan kerja sama itu?" Tanya Kizashi tak mengerti dan kesal.

"Saat anda menhadiri pertemuan di Suna, anda menyerahkan wewenang pada Manager Ibiki, Manager Ibiki lah yang menyetujui hal tersebut. Ibuki-san tidak dapat menolak dengan mudah, dia sangat terdesak waktu itu." Jawab Mizuki.

"haaaah …," Kizashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, katakan pada Ibiki 'cepatlah cari patner yang bisa mendudung perusahaan ini.' Aku ada urusan hari ini jadi aku tidak bisa menemuinya langsung. Mengerti, Mizuki?" Titah Kizashi pada Mizuki lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannnya.

"Baiklah, Kizashi-sama." Mizuki mengangguk lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kizashi yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hmm." Kizashi yang sempat berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari peusahaan miliknya ini.

…

…

"Perusahaan Uchiha masih berada diatas Hyuuga. Sulit sekali untuk menyaingi Uchiha yang bekerja sama dengan Namikaze. Uchiha dan Namikaze bekerja sama dengan sangat apik. Mereka saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Seperti itulas keadaannya sekarang, Hiashi-sama." Jelas penasehat Hyuuga pada Hiashi yang duduk dengan elit di depannya.

"hmm, kalau boleh aku tahu, Namikaze itu berada di peringkat berapa?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Namikaze adalah perusahaan paling berpengaruh kedua di Konoha." Jawab sang penasihat.

"kenapa aku baru tahu hal ini ya? Berarti Namikaze juga adalah saingan berat kita." Ujar Hiashi.

"Kurasa Uchiha-lah yang harus kita waspadai. Uchiha bisa membawa perusahaan lain masuk ke dalam lima besar perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Jika itu terjadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan Hyuuga akan tersisihkan." Ujar sang penasehat hyuuga member saran.

"kau benar juga, Uchiha memang tangguh." Kata Hiashi menyetujui pendapat sang penasehat hyuuga itu.

…

…

"Heiiii! Ayolah … aku bosan! Jangan terus berdiam diri di kamar ini. Kalian seperti anak perempuan saja." Desak Naruto pada teman-temannya agar mau mengikutinya bermain diluar.

"Justeru kau yang seperti anak kecil, Naruto. Bermain … memangnya anak sebesar kita mau bermain apa?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang secara tidak langsung telah menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Maksudku bukan bermain seperti itu. berjalan-jalan … dari pada berdiam diri terus disini." Ujar Naruto.

"Kami tidak berdiam diri disini. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen kejam itu. hanya kau sendiri yang dari tadi berdiam diri disini." Balas Shino sambil mengetik-ngetik tombol pada Keyboard laptopnya.

"Iya Naruto-kun, Shino benar." Lee menyetujui Pernyataan Shino tadi.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan keluar dan berjalan-jalan sendiri." Ucap Naruto ketus.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar.

" Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee." Panggil Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintunya. Yang namanya merasa di panggil pun menengok pada Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Jaa!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung menutup pintu kamar Kiba.

"Heh … dasar … kukira ada yang mau dia bicarakan. Tapi ternyata hanya ingin mengucakan sampai jumpa." Shikamaru terkekeh.

…

Naruto yang telah keluar dari kediaman temannya, Inuzuka Kiba, berjalan malas sambil menggerutu.

"Mereka itu benar-benar membosankan … bagaimana bisa mereka mengerjakan tugas sebanyak itu dengan suasana seperti itu? hah—Naruto menghela nafas sejenak— dan .. dosen itu tega sekali memberikan tugas sebanyak itu. kenapa hari ini sangat membosankan?!" Gerutuan tidak jelas Naruto telah menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto terlihat berbicara sendiri dan itu membuat orang lain mengira dia adalah orang aneh.

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti jalan utama. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik dari pada diam di kamar Kiba. Hingga saat ia memasuki sebuah gang, ia mendengar jeritan seorang gadis meminta tolong.

"Ahh! Tolong lepaskan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apapunpada kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Pinta gadis itu pada kedua orang pria—preman— yang terus saja menahan gadis itu dengan genggaman tangannya.

"kau tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya ingin kau menyerahkan semua barang-barangmu." Perintah Preman yang tangannya bebas.

"Tidak mau!" tolak gadsis itu sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kalau tidak, kau akan kami bawa! Dan kau akan kami bunuh!" ancam Preman cap pasar malam itu sembari menunjukan pisau yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Preman yang ada dihadapan Gadis itu mendekat, sedangkan Preman yang satunya menahan kedua tangan gadis itu agar tidak kabur.

'Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Jika Engkau masih mengizinkan aku selamat, tolong kirimkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku. Kumohon, tolong aku Kami-sama.' Batin gadis itu memohon. Berbeda dengan keadaan di luar, ia sudah pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

BUGH!

Preman yang memegang pisau itu seketika pingsan akibat pukulan kayu besar yang sengaja Naruto hantamkan di tengkuk Preman cap pasar malam itu.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto panik.

Gadis itu, Hinata, yang tadinya memejamkan matanya. Tapi setelah mendengar suara Naruto, ia langsung membuka matanya.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata.

Mereka tak bisa lega sekarang, masih ada satu Preman yang harus mereka kalahkan. Preman itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata, lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Beraninya kau memukul ketua!" teriak Preman itu yang sepertinya marah saat ini.

Naruto menelan ludah. Takut dengan kesangaran wajah Preman itu, bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka jahitan, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ha! Disana ada Li Min Hu!" teriak Naruto tibatiba sambil menunjuk ke arah belang preman itu.

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Preman berwajah sangar itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang sumringah entah kenapa.

"Mana? Mana? ih si ganteng! Mana? mana?" tanya si Perman sangar itu dengan gaya khas banci, dia terus saja menerawang jauh ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Berharap orang yang namanya disebutkan Naruto itu benar-benar ada.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Ia buru-buru mengambil perggelangan tangan Hinata—yang dari tadi hanya diam— lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya berlari—kabur— meninggalkan Preman sangar tapi_ngodek _itu. mereka terus berlari tanpa arah, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah kabur dari Preman itu. melewati gang-gang sepi , masuk ke perumahan, pasar, hingga sampailah di jalan raya, Hinata kelelahan.

"hah … hah … hah .."

Hinata membungkuk kelelahan. Menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk mengatur pernafasan yang sempat tidak karuan setelah berlari menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Haaaaaaahh~ …" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. " tidak kusangka preman itu banci jadi-jadian .. hmpphhh .." Naruto terkiki geli membayangkan Preman_ngondek_ itu saat sedang mencari seorang artis tampan yang disebutnya tadi. Preman itu mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya—yang panjang tapi berantakan, rambut khas preman gitu—, menekukan kedua tangannya ke depan, menaikkan satu kakinya seperti akan bermain permainan anak kecil—lupa namanya—, dan wajah penuh harap Preman itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA~!"

Naruto yang tadinya hanya terkikikgeli kini akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul jalan trotoar dengan tangannya. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, tanda mereka heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"Na-naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata yang malu dilihat orang-orang karena kelakuan Naruto.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"sebaiknya Naruto-kun jangan tertawa disini, orang-orang yang melihatmu akan mengira kau rang aneh." Bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Aku lupa … aku sedang ada di pinggir jalan." Sesal Naruto.

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya—tadi dia memukul trotoar sambil duduk—. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan trotoar malang yang tadi Naruto jadikan tempat pelampiasan tawanya.

"Hinata, kenapa tadi kau berada di tempat sepi seperti itu?" tanya Naruro.

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Karena tadi dirinya tersesat, saat itu Hinata ingin mencari jalan raya, tetapi ia malah masuk ke gang-gang sepi tadi.

"umm … eto … aku tersesat." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"ha? Kukira kau tadi sedang menantang maut." Tanggap Naruto seenaknya.

"tidak!" pekik Hinata kesal. Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"haha … iya, iya … aku hanya bercanda …." Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Kau ini Hyuuga 'kan? Pasti rumahmu di perumahan Hyuuga. Ayo kuantar." Ajak Naruto.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, lalu mempercepat jalannya.

"ah … tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Tolak Hinata halus, sebenarnya ia malu.

"Tidak, tidak merepotkanku. Lagi pula aku bosan di rumah, dan juga … bagaimana jika ada preman-preman itu datang lagi? Akan merepotkan kalau tidak ada aku." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata berfikir ulang, Naruto benar. Jika preman-preman itu datang lagi, siapa yang akan melindunginya? Eh … 'melindunginya'? Naruto melindungi Hinata …?

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata memerah tak karuan.

"Ba-baiklah …." Ujar Hinata menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

…

…

Mobil Sport berwarna kuning cerah itu kini sampai di sebuah Rumah Mewah, kediaman Minato Namikaze. Mobill itu lalu diparkirkan di halaman rumah mewah itu. sang pengendara, Minato, keluar dari mobil mewahnya menuju ke pintu utama di rumahnya, tentu saja ia beniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Pintu besar itu ia buka dengan tangan kekarnya, menampakkan barang-barang mewah dalam ruangan yang cukup besar. Minato masuk ke dalam rumahnya tampa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu. melonggarkan dasinya, melepas jas kerjanya, lalu membantingkan badannya di sofa impor yang super empuk dan nyaman itu. matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit ruangan itu, dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Haaaaahhh~"

Minato menghela nafas panjang, lalu menegakkan badannya tak menyender lagi di sofa. Dia lalu mengamati sekelilingnya, sepi sekali. Memang ia hanya tinggal dengan para pembantunya di rumah besar dan mewah ini. Tidak ada yang menemaninya.

"Kushina … seandainya kau ada di sini …." Gumam Minato.

…

…

"Tadaima~! " seru Naruto setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri! Naruto." Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Naruto berjalan masuk, ia berjalan sambil menyipitkan matanya, sampai matanya menemukan pantulan bayangan sorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang duduk santai di atas sofa sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"Ibu! Tak biasanya ibu pulang sore." Ujar Naruto yang telah duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lagi di kantor. Jadi ibu pulang saja." Tanggap Kushina yang masih betah membaca majalah yang kini di pegangnya.

"Oh … ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau mandi dulu." Ujar Naruto. lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

*scene gak penting*

…

…

"SAKURA! Sudah ibu bilang berkali-kali, rapikan-barang-barang-mu-jangan-kau-lempar-lempar- di-sembarang-tempat!" Teriak Mebuki dengan penekanan di setiap kata perintahnya.

"Iya … iya … aku tahu. Ibu ini sangat cerewet!" tanggap sakura sambil mencak-mencak kesana-kemari di dalam kamarnya.

"Cepat turun Sakura! Dan rapikan barang-barangmu ini!" perintah Mebuki dari bawah kepada Sakura yang ada di kamarnya, diatas.

"Iya! Aku mengerti! Aku akan segera merapikannya! Ibu jangan berteriak terus …" Seri Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Sakura berdecak kesal, dengan terpaksa ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mebereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di bawah. Sakura berjalan dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, tanda ia sedang kesal.

…

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Sakura telah merapikan semua barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang keluarga—karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa~"

Sakura mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lelah dan pegal-pegal, hanya karena memrapikan barangnya yang berantakan selama satu jam. Mungkin sebagai seorang gadis, dia tidak terbiasa merapikan rumah atau sekedar mencucui piring.

"ehm … Sakura, Ibu ingin berbicara."

Mendengar suara ibunya kembali, sakura memutar bola mata tanda ia bosan. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang—pada ibunya— dengan malas.

"hmm … ibu ingin berbicara apa?" tanya Sakura malas.

Mebuki berjalan menuju sofa di depan Sakura, lalu duduk disana. Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan serius. Dan itu membuat Sakura heran, tidak biasanya Ibunya yang menurutnya selalu bercanda sekarang memasang wajah serius dihadapannya.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Kau sudah berumur 18 tahun, setidaknya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa lagi. Tidak seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Dan kau juga harusnya bisa menjadi gadis yang lebih feminim, tidak seperti gadis tomboy seperti ini. Lihatlah putrid Inoichi, dia cantik dan bersikap selayaknya seorang gadis seusianya. Kau bisa menjadikannya contoh untukmu." Nasihat Mebuki panjang lebar pada Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan Nasihat sang Ibu yang intinya sama saja dari dulu, hanya memutar bola matanya. Dan Sakura juga muak selalu dibandingkan dengan orang lain, apalagi Ino. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura dan ino adalah rival dari masa kanak-kanak?

"Ibu, kenapa ibu selalu membandingkan aku dengan si Ino-pig itu?! aku ini aku! Bukan si Ino-pig itu! jika ibu menginginkan anak seperti Ino, angkat saja dia sebagai anak Ibu!" protes Sakura pada Ibunya.

"Sakura! Ino mempunyai nama yang bagus, kenapa kau merubahnya seenak jidatmu menjadi Ino-pig?! Dan kau jangan seenaknya berbicara pada ibu seperti itu!" bentak Mebuki sambil beracak pinggang.

Sakura berdiri.

"Ino, Ino, Ino, dan Ino. Aku tidak peduli! Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Sakura ketus pada ibunya. Lalu melesat pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mebuki yang belum selesai berbicara padanya, kini Mebuki hanya sendiri di ruang keluarga.

…

…

Di sebuah ruangan besar di kediaman keluarga Utama Hyuuga itu terlihat Hinata dan ayahnya, Hiashi sedang berbicara serius.

"Hinata, ayah ingin bertanya padamu tentang lelaki yang tadi mengantarmu. Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi serius disertai dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya, Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah yang super dingin ini.

"Di-dia temanku di kampus, Ayah." Jawab Hinata

"Lalu bagaiman bisa kau diantar seorang teman laki-laki ke rumahmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ta-tadi, aku tersesat. Dan aku dikepung Preman-preman di sebuah gang sempit. Tapi dia datang menyelamatkanku dan mengantarkanku pulang. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Jelas Hinata yang masih saja menunduk.

"Namanya?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Naruto." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Naruto? nama yang aneh," Gumam Hiashi "Aku ingin nama lengkapnya." Lanjut Hiashi

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Uzumaki? Itu bukan klan dari Konoha. Dan jangan bergaul lagi dengannya." Ucap Hiashi datar sambil memerintah.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"kau harus bergaul dengan orang yang sederajat denganmu. Seperti seorang Uchiha, Haruno, atau senju. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpelajar. Jadi, bergaul-lah dengan orang yang tepat." Jelas Hiashi.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Hinata, Hiashi pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang kini sedang tertunduk, seperti menyesali sesuatu.

'jika saja aku tidak menyebutkan nama klannya … tidak akan seperti ini … Hinata kau bodoh sekali ...' Batin Hinata merutuk.

…

…

Sasuke kini sedang duduk terdiam di meja belajarnya, Ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"_Sasuke, lihatlah kakakmu Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang pandai dan rajin. Jadikanlah dia contoh bagimu."_

Kata-kata Fugaku terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke muak dengan kata-kata itu. kenapa dirinya selalu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya? Ia tahu kakaknya memang seorang yang pandai, tapi bisakah ayahnya ini mengerti akan batasnya?

"_jangan jadi anak pemalas, Sasuke kau harus berprestasi seperti Itachi. Jika kau mau aku anggap sebagai anakku."_

BRAK

Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya pada meja belajarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya?!"

Sasuke serba salah kali ini. Ia iri dengan kakaknya yang selalu ayahnya elu-elukan di depannya.

"Baiklah! Jika itu mau mu! Aku akan menjadi lebih hebat dari Itachi!" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa.

…

…

"Ibu, memangnya Ibu tidak lelah terus bekerja?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Ibu harus bekerja Naruto, ayahmu tidak ada, jadi Ibu harus bekerja untuk kebutuhan kita sehari-hari." Jawab Kushina yang dari tadi serius memangdangi tv yang ada didepannya.

"Ayah … memangnya ayah itu kemana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Naruto

Kushina menoleh pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah … jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Kushina mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba tidak peduli dengan topik yang Naruto buka.

"Ibu …." Panggil Naruto. Kushina menoleh.

"Kumohon Ibu … ceritakan padaku tentang Ayah …." Pinta Naruto.

"Naruto! ibu tidak mau membicarakan tentang ayahmu!" Tolak Kushina.

Naruto menunduk kecewa.

"Setidaknya Ibu member tahu nama Ayah … aku selalu iri pada teman-temanku yang mempunyai ayah … mereka sering sekali menanyakan, 'siapa nama Ayahmu?'" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Kushina terdiam, Ia mengingat kembali suaminya yang sangat Ia cintai dulu.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Ayah. Teman-temanku sering sekali menyombongkan diri karena Ayah mereka seorang pengusaha sukses. Mereka bahkan pernah mengejekku dan menyebutku 'anak haram'. Aku tidak suka itu Ibu …." Lanjut Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya diam, dia tidak mampu berkata apapun sekarang.

"Ibu tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang ayah sedikit pun padaku walaupun aku selalu memintanya."

Kushina tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Air matanya kini telah meleleh membanjiri pipinya. Ia terenyuh dengan curhatan Naruto, juga Ia mengingat kembali kenangan buruk dirinya dan Minato.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto … aku telah membuatmu menderita …"Ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Ibunya yang kini sedang menagis di depannya. Itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah berkata banyak tentang hidupnya pada Ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

"Su-sudahlah Ibu … jangan menangis seperti itu …."

Naruto lalu merangkul Ibunya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku … Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang Ayahmu hingga saat ini. Maafkan aku …." Ucap Kushina masih terisak di pelukan Naruto.

"Ibu … sudahlah … jangan menangis lagi … Aku tidak mau melihat Ibu menangis." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan … Sekarang aku tidak akan bertanya mengenai Ayah lagi. Asalkan Ibu berhenti menangis." Ujar Naruto membujuk.

"Huwaaaaaaaa~" Kushina malah semakin keras menangis.

"Ibu … aku kan sudah tidak menanyakan tentang ayah lagi .. kenapa ibu masih menangis?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sinetron itu sangat mengharukan …." Ujar Kushina.

"E-eh?"

…

…

…

"Minato-sama, Perusahaan kini sedang mengalami konflik dalam. Para petinggi saling berdebat. Mereka saling bertolak pendapat tentang proyek yang akan kita kerjakan bersama Uchiha." Lapor Shikaku pada Minato.

"Merka masih belum mengerti juga? Kenapa para petinggi itu bersikap seperti anak kecil?" tanggap Minato kesal.

"Shikaku-san, tolong jadwalkan rapat di minggu ini untuk membahas masalah ini." Titah Minato pada managernya itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangannya itu.

"Maaf, anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya Shikaku.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, ada urusan pribadi yang harus ku selesaikan." Jawab Minato.

"Apa harus aku panggilkan supir?" tanya Shikaku lagi.

"Kubilang 'kan ini urusan pribadi, jadi kurasa tidak perlu mobil. Aku akan berjalan saja." Jawab Minato.

"Seperti yang kau tak tahu saja kebiasaanku …." Tambah Minato lalu pergi dari ruangannya.

Shikaku yang mengerti dengan perkataan terakhir Minato, langsung terkekeh.

…

…

Naruto kini sedang berjalan sendiri, Ia baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain masih mengikuti kelasnya, hanya Naruto yang sekarang tidak ada kelas. Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti arah Jalan Utama sambil sesekali melihat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang bagus.

Naruto yang menyendiri terlihat lebih kalem dari pada saat Naruto bersama teman-temannya. Disaat sendiri seperti ini, Naruto selalu merenungkan tentang Ayahnya. Ia sangat penasaran bagaiman wajah Ayahnya itu. dia sekarang berjalan sambil melamun.

…

Kini kita melihat keadaan Minato, sama seperti Naruto, dia sedang melamun sambil berjalan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Minato hanya berjalan mengikuti arah jalan Utama. Hingga Ia melirik sebuah gang yang cukup sepi lalu memasukinya.

…

Tak terasa oleh Naruto, dia berjalan tanpa arah dan sekarang telah masuk disebuah gang sepi. Ia baru sadar setelah merasakan Aura-aura aneh disekitarnya.

"Eh? Dimana ini?" Naruto mengelilingkan pandangannya.

"ini … gang sepi itu … tempat dimana preman-preman itu menyerang Hinata." Guman Naruto, Ia baru ingat tempat ini.

"Ini buruk … aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Naruto lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya. Tetapi saat di percabangan gang, ada suara yang mengegetkan Naruto.

"Hei … bocah! Kau berani ya datang lagi kemari …" Suara itu … Suara preman sangar tapi _ngondek_ itu .. ada di belang Naruto.

Dengan perasaaan takut, Naruto perlahan membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya lima Orang preman didepannya. Itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dan tak lupa, wajah-wajah sangar setiap Preman dihadapannya, membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Ma-mau a-apa kalian di hadapanku?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Preman-preman itu saling memandang lalu tertawa bersama.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Bocah … Mau apalagi kau kesini? Heuh?!" Tanya preman _ngondek_ itu sambil berteriak.

"A-aku te-terse-sesat …." Jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Kupikir kau ingin menantang maut …." Seringaian muncul dari kelima Preman itu.

"Kau sudah berani memukul ketu waktu itu … sekarang rasakan ini!" Ujar sang Preman _ngondek_ itu dan langsung meninju perut Naruto.

BUGH!

"Ugh … Ugh …" Naruto menahan sakit di perutnya yang terkena tinju.

Naruto mencoba menegakkan kembali badannya, lalu menapa kelima preman itu dengan tajam.

"Baiklah … jika kalian ingin bertarung denganku! Ayo!" Seru Naruto percaya diri.

Preman 1 maju menyerang Naruto dengan menjadikan tinjunya sebagai senjata. Preman 1 meninju ke arah wajah Naruto tapi dapat Naruto tangkis dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto lalu menahan tangan si Preman 1 itu dengan kanannya dan menendang perut Preman itu dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Preman itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto sok pamer.

Preman 2 maju. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda, lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya—memberikan isyarat untuk maju.

Sebelum preman itu menyerang, Preman itu mengedipkan matanya pada yang lain—memberi suatu isyarat.

Preman 2 menyerang Naruto dengan tendangannya, Naruto berhasil menghindar. Preman 2 itu langsung menyerang kembali menggunakan tinjunya mengarah ke wajah Naruto. tentu saja Naruto tangkis dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu Naruto mencoba meninju Preman 2 itu dengan tangan kirinya tapi terlambat, karena Preman 2 itu sudah mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Preman 2 menahan tangan Naruto di belakang Naruto. dengan posisi itu, Naruti tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menyerang. Naruto mencoba menggunakan kakinya, tetapi ditahan oleh Preman 3 dengan menginjak kedua kakinya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa bocah …." Ledek si Preman _ngondek_—yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, tidak bertindak apapun.

"kalian … dasar pengecut! Kalian seperti banci di pinggir jalan! Kalian hanya berani berkeroyok! Kalian tidak Jantan!" Sembur Naruto pada para preman itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sangat menyinggung mereka, tentu saja mereka marah besar dan langsung mengeroyok Naruto.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Naruto tersungkur kedepan. Wajah nya babak belur karena di keroyok kelima Preman itu. Naruto mencoba bangkit, tapi tdak bisa. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk bangkit. Sekarang, Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi Nanti pada dirinya.

"Sekarang kau akan tahu rasanya dipukul oleh kayu besar …." Preman _ngodek_ itu sepertinya dendam pada Naruto karena ketuanya telah disakiti oleh Naruto, perhatian sekali.

Preman ngondek itu mengangkat kayu yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi, ia kan menghantamkannya di tengkuk Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Hai! Kalian! Beraninya kalian bermain keroyokan … dasar pengecut." Seru suara yang berasal dari belakang Preman-preman itu.

Preman-preman itu marah dikatakan pengecut. Lalu mereka membalikkan badan, kini dilihatnya seorang pria berambut pirang runcing agak panjang dengan matanya yang berwarna biru.

"heh .. orang kantoran ya …"

"Ya. Jika kalian berani, lawanlah aku."

…

…

…

…

To Be Continued …

A/N : Bagaimana? seru atau tidak? mau dilanjut?

Silahkan jawab dengan Review ... nyhehehe.

Jaa~!

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mempunyai Naruto. Pak Masashi Kishimoto-lah yang mempunyai Naruto.**

**A/N :**

**Maaf, maaf, setelah saya baca lagi ternyata chapter pertama banyak sekali typo. Saya usahakan dalam chapter ini saya perhatikan lagi typonya. tapi tidak menjamin akan tidak ada typo, karena saya manusia.**

**Soal genre, saya kurang tau. Drama, Family, Romance, atau apalah. mungkin genrenya banyak. dikarenakan hanya bisa mencantumkan 2 genre saja, ya .. saya pilih drama & romance aja.**

**Oh ya, perlu diketahui. Saya adalah seorang pemula. jadi, maafkan saya jika cara penulisan fic ini kurang bagus.**

**Oke, segitu saja dulu. Selamat membaca.**

**W : Typo, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Heh ... Orang kantoran ya ..."

"Ya, kalau kalian berani, lawanlah aku."

Tantangan Pria berrambut kuning itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato, telah menggalgalkan niat si Preman ngondek untuk menghantamkan kayu besar yang digenggamnya itu ke tengkuk Naruto. Siapa yang tidak marah jika dikatakan pengecut? dan ini terjadi pada kelima Preman yang menghajar Naruto.

"Hei! jangan sok jago kau! lihatlah keadaanmu, kau melawan kami hanya dengan dirimu sendiri? oh .. Ayolah ..., kau tidak lihat kami berjumlah lima orang?" Seru si Preman ngondek itu meremahkan.

"Tak peduli dengan jumlah. Hanya seorang pemberani-lah yang akan menang. Dan kau tahu siapa yang akan kalah?," Ucap Minato memberi jeda.

"Mereka adalah seorang pengecut seperti kalian." Ujar Minato percaya diri. sebenarnya itu untuk memancing amarah para Preman dihadapannya.

"Beraninya kau menyebut kami pengecut! dan kau tahu tidak yang lebih fatal lagi? ... Kau menyebutkami pengecut sudah dua kali!" Preman ngondek itu marah, bisa dilihat dari warna matanya yang sudah memerah dan melotot, ditambah lagi rahangnya yang sudah keras, urat nadi di lehernya pun menonjol.

"Siapa peduli?" Ujar Minato semakin memancing amarah Preman-preman itu.

Preman ngondek yang sudah naik darah itu langsung berlari ke Minato dengan membawa kayu besar sebagai senjatanya.

Minato terlihat santai, malah dia berkata "Inilah yang kumaksud pengecut, kau memakai senjata sedangkan lawanmu tidak menggunakan apapun."

"MASA BODOOOOH!"

Preman ngondek itu lalu mengayunkan kayu besar ke kepala Minato.

Minato berhasil menghindar, jika diperlambat, ini adalah gaya matrix yang sangat menegangkan. Nyaris saja kayu besar itu mengenai hidung Minato. tetapi setelah itu Minato jatuh karena tak seimbang.

Preman ngondek itu akan mengayunkan kayu besarnya lagi ke arah Minato, kali ini dari atas ke bawah. Minato tak habis akal, kakinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menendang bagian terlemah pada Pria.

Bug!

"Uuuuhhh! ITAI!"

Preman ngondek itu meringis kesakitan, oh! bukan meringis lagi, tapi meraung-raung kesakitan. Preman ngondek itu memegang bagian yang terkena tendangan Minato dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mundur sempoyongan dengan raut wajah tidak karuan dan ... jatuh.

"Wow ... kukira kau betina." Minato sangat jahil ternyata. Minato berdiri lalu berkata lagi "Pasti ngilu." Ejek Minato sambil menyengir tak tega.

Tinggalkan keadaan si Preman ngondek. kini preman yang lainnya maju menyerang Minato, tapi parahnya mereka menyerang bersamaan. Preman itu berkeroyok dan itu termasuk hal yang pengecut.

Minato mengambil kayu besar yang terjatuh di sebelahnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama." Ujar Minato memegang erat kayu besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Preman-preman itu mengepung Minato membentuk lingkaran. Minato mengacungkan kayu besar ke depan lalu memuatar badannya kencang.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Kayu itu menghantam kepala keempat preman itu seperti domino. Keempat preman itu sekarang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, wajah mereka semua berdarah akibat hantaman kayu besar itu. Senjata makan tuan.

"Kukira ada yang bisa menghindar ..." Gumam Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Minato lalu membuang sembarang kayu besar itu, dan naasnya kayu besar itu tak sengaja menghantam tubuh si Preman ngondek yang sudah terlebih dahulu tergeletak tak berdaya, kini semakin tak berdaya.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh"

"Oh ... maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Gumam Minato tak tega.

Minato lalu bergegas menghampiri Naruto yang sudah babak belur tak berdaya di pojok gang sepi itu.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak?" tanya Minato khawatir.

"A-arigatou." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku harus membawamu ke Rumah sakit." Ujar Minato lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya. berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Shikaku, tolong bawa mobilku ke pusat pertokoan, di perempatan pertama dari kantor, cepat." Perintah Minato pada Shikaku yang berada di seberang sana.

...

...

...

PRANG!

Suara gelas pecah mengagetkan Kushina. Gelas pecah dikarenakan tersenggol lengan Kushina dari meja kerjanya.

"Oh ... ceroboh sekali aku ini." Rutuk Kushina pada diri sendiri. lalu mengambil pecahan-pecahan beling itu dengan tangannya.

Tapi tak sengaja, pecahan beling yang tajam menggores jari telunjuknya. Kushina meringis, dan tiba-tiba persaan tidak enak menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini? ceroboh sekali aku ini." Kushina mengulang ucapannya untuk keduakalinya.

...

...

...

Kediaman Uchiha.

Tidak biasanya, Fugaku tidak pergi ke kantor. Yah, siang ini dia ada tamu. pastilah tamu penting. Tamu yang katanya akan mempromosikan produk baru Uchiha di luar Konoha. Fugaku dan tamu pentingnya berbincang di ruang tamu besar di kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku tidak sendiri, Ia ditemani anak sulungnya, Itachi(yang juga tidak masuk kantor). Perbincangan yang menyangkut "Produk baru" dan "Kontrak" antara Uchiha dan perusahaan di luar Konoha itu.

Perbincangan yang memusingkan dan membosankan jika didengar. Mereka hanya membicarakan tentang keuntungan dari kerjasama dalam pembuatan "Produk baru" dan yang ujung-ujungnya adalah penandatanganan surat kontrak. Sungguh terlalu banyak berbicara para pengusaha ini.

Setelah akhirnya menandatangani surat kontrak, lantas mereka berbasa-basi.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Itachi ini anakmu ya?" Tanya Tamu itu, menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Oh astaga ... aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Ya, ini anakku. Anak sulungku." Jawab Fugaku sambil menepuk punggung Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Anak sulung? kau masih punya lagi?" Tanya Tamu itu (lagi).

"Aku punya dua. satunya lagi sedang Kuliah, namanya Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku.

Sesaat itu, Sasuke sudah pulang. dan sesaat itu pula Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam Rumah, Ia mendengar jelas perbincangan antara Ayahnya dan seorang tamu entah siapa. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak langsung masuk lebih dalam lagi. Ia diam tak bersuara, mencoba mendengar lebih lagi apa yang Ayahnya itu bicarakan(menguping).

"Waah, kau mempunyai dua pewaris ya. Bagaimana cara untuk mewariskannya?" Tanya Tamu itu sedikit bercanda.

"Yah ..., mungkin pada Itachi saja. karena dia anak sulung. kalau Sasuke, kurasa masih belum cocok. dia belum bisa berfikir dewasa sampai saat ini umurnya 18 tahun." Jawab Fugaku.

"Oh ayolah ... kau ini masih terlalu muda untuk pensiun. siapa tahu anakmu yang bernama Sasuke itu menjadi lebih dewasa dari pada Itachi." Ujar Tamu itu.

"Benar Ayah ..., ayah terlalu terburu-buru." Ujar Itachi membenarkan perkataan Tamu dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang dari tadi mendengar(menguping) perbincangan itu mendengus kesal. Ia jadi tak berselera masuk lebih dalam dan menampakkan dirinya pada orang yang ada didalam.

"Masa bodoh." Guman Sasuke pelan.

Daripada masuk, lebih baik keluar mencari kegiatan yang membebaskannya dari urusan keluarga dan perusahaan ayahnya itu. Kedua urusan itu hanya membuat jiwa tertekan, bagi Sasuke.

...

...

...

Kediaman Haruno.

Sama seperti di kediaman Uchiha, Haruno sedang kedatangan tamu. Yang menjadi pembeda adalah, Tamu ini tak sekalem tamu yang sekarang tengah berbincang dengan Fugaku. Tapi sebaliknya, perbincangan yang super heboh dan ribut sampai-sampai memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Pantas saja, yang bertamu bukan hanya satu orang, melainkan banyak orang. Mungkin sekitar 10 orang lebih, dan semua dari mereka adalah para wanita paruh baya. apa sudah tertebak disini sedang ada acara apa? Arisan. Ya, arisan ibu-ibu.

"Waaah Mebuki, kue ini enak sekali ... kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" Tanya salah satu tamu, takjub dengan kenikmatan makanan yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu saja. tapi aku dibantu putriku, Sakura namanya." Jawab Mebuki bangga, tersenyum merona(?).

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus. Pasti cantik seperti bunga Sakura 'kan?" Puji tamu itu.

Mebuki tersenyum. lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang tamu. tak sengaja dilihatnya Sakura baru saja menuruni tangga, lantas ia memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Kemarilah! Ibu ingin memperkenalkanmu pada tamu ibu." Seru Mebuki sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya naik turun ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus menurut. Ia berjalan malas menuju sofa dimana ibunya dan para tamu ibunya itu sedang duduk. Setelah sampai ia pun duduk.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Sakura? Waah ... cantiknya." Puji Tamu itu kembali. kupikir tamu ini terlalu banyak memuji ya?

Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa dulu ibunya?" Tanya Mebuki membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Iya Mebuki, kau memang cantik. tapi lebih cantik anakmu ini." Ujar Tamu itu setengah tertawa.

Sakura ikut tertawa kecil, melihat ibunya yang mati gaya dihadapannya.

"Mebuki, anakmu ini terlihat sederhana ya ..." Ujar Tamu—yang menurut saya terlalu banyak berbicara— itu berpendapat, matanya menelusuri penampilan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Sakura memakai kemeja pink tangan pendek dengan bawahan jins hitam panjang. Tidak mencerminkan seorang anak pengusaha sukses yang biasanya berpenampilan 'wah'.

Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu sedikit risih.

"Kau tahu Suki, Sakura ini gadis yang tomboy. tak seperti gadis yang mungkin kau pikirkan. dia selalu melempar sepatunya sembarangan, tidak melipat cuciannya, jarang bersih-bersih, bahkan saat bersih-bersih ruang keluarga selama satu jam pun badannya sudah pegal-pegal. hahaha." Ucap Mebuki blak-blakkan, diakhiri dengan tawanya.

Wajah Sakura Merah padam.

Tamu-tamu yang mendengar itu ikut tertawa, dan itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Kau tahu, berbeda dengan anak Kunoichi, namanya Ino." Ucap Mebuki masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Ino?" tanya Tamu yang bernama Suki itu.

"Ya, dia gadis yang cantik dan berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis 18 tahun. sangat feminim dan rajin sekali. Berbeda dengan sakura yang tomboy dan malas bersih-bersih. kau tahu, jika aku melihat Sakura tiba-tiba bersih-bersih karena kemauannya sendiri, aku akan mengira dia sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. hahaha." Mebuki kembali berkata blak-blakkan. dan parahnya lagi, membandingkan Sakura dan Ino (lagi).

Sakura merah. kali ini bukan karena malu, tapi marah karena dibandingkan dengan orang lain, dan kesal karena dipermalukan disepan Ibu-ibu yang sedang arisan dirumahnya.

Semua tamu yang mendengar langsung tertawa, mereka mengira itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Sakura berdiri.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar. ada urusan dengan temanku." Pamit Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan para Ibu yang tengah dalam acara rutin arisannya.

...

Sakura berlari pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak berani menegadahkan kepalanya karena malu. Sekarang ia sedang menangis, itulah sebabnya ia malu. Menangis sambil berlari di trotoar terkesan seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja patah hati.

Sakura terus berlari sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Sampai akhirnya BRUK!. Ia menabrak seseorang. Mau tak mau ia harus menegadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Sasuke-kun!"

...

...

...

Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang sedang pergi berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya baru saja ia keluar dari kampus tempatnya kuliah. Dan baru saja ia mengusir supirnya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Bukan karena kejam atau apa, Hinata sering melakukan hal tersebut. Oh ayolah, dia sudah besar. Tidak perlu diantar-jemput menggunakan supir pribadi hanya karena seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses. Dan juga, ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan hari ini, itu saja.

Hinata kini berjalan di trotoar, tak terasa olehnya, ia pernah datang kesini. Jalan masuk ke gang sepi. Gang sepi yang dijadikan tempat para preman cap pasar malam itu menyerangnya. Tapi ada keganjilan disini. Banyak sekali mobil diparkirkan di depan jalan masuk gang sepi itu. Dan yang lebih membuat penasaran adalah, kebanyakan mobil yang diparkirkan adalah mobil polisi. 'Ada apa ini?' Hinata bertanya-tanya. Agar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, ia berjalan menuju ke arah salah satu polisi yang sedang menganggur melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Maaf, Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Suara lembut Hinata mengalihkan perhatian polisi itu, polisi itu lalu menoleh.

"Ya. Silahkan." Ujar Polisi tersebut.

"Emm, apa yang sedang terjadi disini pak polisi?" tanya Hinata. Menatap Polisi itu penasaran.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Seorang pemuda di keroyok preman yang menjadikan gang sepi ini menjadi markas mereka. Setelah diteliti, ternyata preman-preman ini bukan preman biasa. Mereka juga mengedarkan obat terlarang dan menjual ilegal organ tubuh manusia." Jawab Polisi itu panjang lebar. Seperti melapor pada komandannya saja.

Hinata terkesiap. Dia berfikir tentang 'penjualan secara ilegal organ tubuh manusia' yang baru saja dikatakan Polisi itu. Ia ingat, dirinya hampir saja jadi korban jika tidak ditolong oleh Naruto.

"Mengerikan ..." Ujar Hinata pelan. Polisi itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya pak Polisi." Hinata membungkuk. Polisi itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, tak sengaja ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang diangkat di tandu menuju ke mobil ambulance. Dengan luka-luka lebam di tubuhnya, juga darah yang ada di wajahnya. Hinata menyipitkan mata. Rambut kuning, kulit tan. Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto-kun!" pekiknya pelan.

Hinata kembali menujukan pandangannya pada Polisi yang masih saja menganggur itu. Lalu bertanya kembali.

"Pak Polisi, apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang masih dalam perjalan menuju mobil ambulance.

"Dia yang dikeroyok. Dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh lima preman sekaligus." Jawab Polisi itu prihatin.

Hinata semakin terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto-kun." Lirihnya pelan.

Hinata membungkuk kembali pada Polisi tersebut. Polisi itu lalu tersenyum kembali pada Hinata. Hinata perlahan berjalan melewati gang sepi yang masih ramai oleh Polisi yang berjaga. Ia melihat sendu mobil ambulance yang sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Yang diingatnya di mobil ambulance itu adalah "Rumah Sakit Konoha".

"Rumah sakit Konoha! Aku harus kesana." Gumamnya.

Hinata langsung mencari taxi untuk ditumpanginya. Tapi tiba-tiba suara dering ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya yang menelepon.

"Hinata, cepatlah pulang. Ada yang ayah ingin bicarakan denganmu."

Hanya dua kalimat yang terdengar. Hiashi langsung memutus sambuangan teleponya. Tidak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk menolak apalagi berargumen.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" gumamnya pelan.

Hinata memandang bergantian jalan menuju Rumah sakit Konoha dan jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Dibayangkan pula wajah Naruto dan Ayahnya. Naruto atau ayahnya? Sudah beberapa menit ia masih terus saja diam di tempat. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sampai ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dari Ayahnya lagi.

Hinata berdecak kesal. Lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

...

...

...

"Minato-sama, siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Shikaku sesampainya ia dan yang lainnya di Rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya sedang di keroyok preman-preman di jalan sempit dan sepi itu. Aku kasihan padanya." Jawab Minato.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi apakah kau akan menunggu disini atau kembali ke kantor?" tanya Shikaku lagi.

"Aku akan menunggunya. Kau kembalilah ke kantor. Gantikan urusanku disana." Jawab Minato.

"Kau ini terlalu baik." Ujar Shikaku.

"Hmm. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera ke kantor. Lebih baik menolong orang daripada memusingkan kantor saat ini." Timpal Minato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang." Ujar Shikaku lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan menengok ke arah Minato yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Jaa~!" pamit Shikaku tertawa geli sambil melambaikan tangan pada Minato.

"Jaa~!" balas Minato yang juga tertawa geli. Tak lupa diikuti dengan lambaian tangannya.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

...

...

...

"Aku salut dengan Uzumaki. Kau tahu Kushina, berkat bahan mentah dari perusahaanmu ini, produk baru Senju laku keras dipasar. Bahkan sampai pasar luar negeri. Bahan yang kau sediakan itu sangat berkualitas." Puji seorang Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dibawah itu pada Kushina.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tsunade-sama. Lagi pula, berkat Senju pula Uzumaki masih tetap beroprasi setelah bom itu." Ujar Kushina.

"Kau ini. Itu bukan berlebihan, itu sebuah kenyataan. Dan kau tidak perlu menyangkutkan bom itu lagi. Kurasa Uzumaki yang paling banyak membantu." Ujar Tsunade membalas perkataan Kushina.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan membahas itu lagi. Kurasa tak akan ada habisnya." Ujar Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar, tak aka ada habisnya." Tsunade juga ikut tertawa kecil.

PRANG! Kushina menyenggol gelas yang ada di mejanya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade agak terkejut.

"Entahlah, aku sudah memecahkan dua gelas hari ini." Jawab Kushina sambil membersihkan pecahan beling di bawah meja kerjanya.

"kau ada masalah ya?" tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya ada perasaan tidak enak saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa."

...

...

...

Kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku akan memindahkanmu ke universitas lain." Kata Hiashi datar menatap Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Sudah berapa kali hari ini ia terkejut? Kurasa jantungnya sedang dipermainkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Menatap ayahnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau berperilaku tidak baik." Jawab Hiashi datar.

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Kapan Ia berbuat tidak baik? "Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Hinata, Ayah sudah memfasilitasimu supir untuk mengantar-jemputmu kemana saja. Tetapi kau malah menolaknya. Dan kau berjalan-jalan di jalanan sendiri, tidak ada yang menjagamu. Juga, kau berkata pada Ayah, kemarin kau diserang oleh preman-preman kan? Aku tidak mau kau terluka." Jawab Hiashi.

"Tapi tidak harus pindah Universitas, kan? Aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman disana Ayah." Kata Hinata.

"Memangnya sebaik apa teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Baik. Baik sekali. Bahkan ada diantara kami anak pemilik perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno. Aku berteman dengan mereka." Jawab Hinata yang kali ini menjawab dengan berani.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Tapi jangan sampai salah bergaul. Seperti anak dengan anak lelaki yang mengantarmu kemarin. Dia terlihat seperti berandalan." Tambah Hiashi.

Hinata yang tadi sudah lega, sekarang sesak kembali.

"Berandalan?" tanya Hinata. Menatap Ayahnya.

"Dia yang menolongmu dari preman-preman itu, kan? Pasti dia berandalan." Jawab Hiashi tanpa dosa.

Hinata emosi kali ini. Oh ayolah, seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya disebut berandalan oleh ayahnya sendiri? Apa Hiashi ini tidak pernah berfikir?

"Ayah, apa karena Naruto itu bukan anak seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi ayah menyebutnya berandalan. Seolah Naruto itu bukan anak yang terpelajar?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Hiashi singkat.

"Ayah tahu tidak siapa para preman yang menyerangku kemarin? Mereka adalah penjahat kejam, Ayah. Mereka mengedarkan Obat terlarang dan menjual organ tubuh manusia. Dan jika Naruto tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada." Kata Hinata membela Naruto.

"Sampai sini saja hubunganmu dengannya. Jangan kau berteman kagi dengannya. Dia tidak akan bisa membantu." Ujar Hiashi datar.

Hinata tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya ini. Apa sebenarnya yang Ayahnya ini mau?

"Ayah tahu tidak bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia tadi siang dikeroyok oleh preman yang sama. Tapi ini lebih banyak. Dia dikeroyok habis-habisan dan di—"

"Bagaimana bisa dia berurusan lagi dengan mereka? Jika lelaki itu berurusa dengan preman-preman itu lagi, berarti dia adalah seorang berandalan sama seperti preman-preman itu! Kau harus mengerti, Hinata." Potong Hiashi sambil membentak Hinata.

"Ayah yang tidak mengerti. Itu semua karena aku. Preman-preman itu membalasdendamkannya pada Naruto karena dia telah memukul ketuanya. Ayah selalu menekankan kepadaku apa yang ayah inginkan da aku selalu menuruti apa kata ayah. Tapi kali ini tidak. Maafkan aku Ayah."

Hinata langsung keluar dari ruangan keluarga itu sambil menangis, tinggallah Hiashi sendiri.

...

...

...

Rumah sakit Konoha

Sudah pukul lima sore, tapi Naruto belum siuman juga. Minato masih setia menunggui Naruto. walaupun tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun. Minato memang orang baik. Minato duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto sambil memainkan ponselnya agar tidak bosan. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang dimainkannya? Game. Burung marah, buah ninja, balap mobil, balap motor, bahkan mario bros juga dimainkannya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto terbangun.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Buram yang ia lihat. Tetapi seteah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dunia mulai terlihat jelas. Menengok ke arah sampingnya yang terdapat seseorang yang sedang asyik menyentuh-nyentuh layar touchscreen ponselnya.

"Dimana ini?" Kata Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Minato baru ngeh. Naruto sudah bangun. Ia lalu menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja samping ranjang. Sedikit menyayangkan, karena hampir saja ia mencapai finish di urutan pertama. Tetapi karena kaget dengan suara Naruto, ia jadi kalah.

"Di Rumah sakit." Ucap Minato.

Naruto menoleh pada Minato. Menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Minato.

"Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu. Tapi aku tidak mengenal wajahmu." Tanya Naruto dan tak berapa lama, Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk.

"Ah! Kau orang yang menyelamatkanku dari preman ngondek dan anak buahnya!" Seru Naruto penuh semangat menggebu-gebu. Seperti hendak menjawab pertanyaan cerdas-cermat yang harus dijawab dengan epat.

Tapi setelah mengatakan itu, "I-Itai!" badannya yang terkena pukulan—hampir semua badannya terkena pukulan— tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau masih belum sembuh." Ujar Minato memperingati.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Naruto.

Minato mengerutkan alis. Menatap Naruto dengan aneh.

Naruto menatap aneh Minato yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Sampai ia ingat sesuatu. "Oh! Maaf, aku lupa jika luka-luka ini adalah sakit. Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kurasa otakmu baru bekerja." Ujar Minato memaklumi.

Hening sejenak.

"Ehm. Hei anak muda, kau tidak mau berbaring?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepala.

Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu meembuka mulutnya dan

"Oh iya, aku masih sakit, kan? Ya sudah aku berbaring."

Ucapan Naruto telah menggagalkan sebuah kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Minato. Minato masih membuka mulutnya, menatap datar Naruto yang masih saja betah dengan posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja duduk?" Akhirnya, setelah lama membuka mulutnya, Minato mengeluarkan lima kata pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Aku ... sulit untuk berbaring kembali ..." jawab Naruto sambil senyum takut-takut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" tanya Minato memarahi.

"Aku malu, hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah berbaring." Perintah Minato.

Naruto diam. Menatap Minato dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbaring?" Minato menatap aneh Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Sampai ia ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Iya, aku lupa. Kau tak bisa berbaring sendiri, ya? Hehe." Kini Minato-lah yang bersikap aneh.

Minato lalu membantu Naruto berbaring kembali. Dengan susah payah, Naruto akhirnya bisa berbaring kembali.

*sebenarnya apa yang sedang saya tulis?*

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau sudah sadar dan aku belum memberitahu keluargamu jika kau sedang berbaring disini." Ucap Minato.

"Jangan bicarakan ini pada siapapun." Tanggap Naruto yang kini telah berbaring.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato heran.

"Jika Ibuku tahu tentang ini, ibuku akan marah besar, karena mengira aku anak nakal yang sudah berurusan dengan preman." Jawab Naruto dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan pengalamannya saat bermain?

"Oh, lalu, bagaiman kau akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Oh ayolah, ibumu pasti akan tahu." Tanya Minato.

"Oh iya yah. Ibuku pasti tahu. Ya sudah aku pasrah saja."

Naruto menunduk lesu. Kau tahu tidak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ibunya yang berpenampilan mengerikan saat mengetahui dirinya telah berurusan dengan preman. Rambut merah panjangnya melambai-lambai di udara, matanya berbentuk bulat sempurna tanpa pupil, hentakkan kakinya membuat suara dentuman keras seperti kaki monster.

Naruto menggeleng-ngelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Minato.

Naruto langsung tersadar dari geleng-geleng ketidakmauannya(?). lalu menoleh ke Minato. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan suatu kalimat yang menentukan nasibnya nanti dan berbicaralah ia dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus administrasi dan mengantarkanmu pulang. Tunggulah sebentar disini. Jangan lari-lari!" perintah Minato lalu pergi keluar menuju meja administrasi.

'jangan lari-lari? Kukira dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berlari dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dasar aneh.' Pikir Naruto, sambil melihat kepergian Minato dari ruang rawatnya.

...

...

...

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! Kau telah membuat hatiku merasa lebih baik!" ucap Sakura bersemangat pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepatlah pulang. Langit mulai gelap." Balas Sasuke datar ditambah dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura lagi untuk berterima kasih. Sakura tersenyum cerah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Ya sudah, aku pulang."

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan langsung berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Sementara Sakura, menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas.

'Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun berjalan bersamaku! Kyaaaaa! Ino-pig, kau kalah! Kyaaaaa!' jerit-jerit Sakura dalam hati. Dan lagi, disertai dengan senyuman tidak jelasnya.

Oh ia, saya lupa. Senyuman tidak jelasnya itu dikarenakan mengingat kejadian setengag jam yang lalu. Mau tau? Rahasia. PLAK!

...

...

...

Minato, Naruto, dan Shikaku kini telah berada di dalam mobil hitam milik Shikaku. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Shikaku itu sedang berjalan melintasi jalanan yang cukup ramai di pusat kota. Minato dan Naruto duduk di belakang. Hening bebrapa saat. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang lalu lalng berasal dari luar. Sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Paman, terimakasih atas semuanya." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, baru kali ini aku dipanggil 'Paman'. Aku lupa memperkenalkan Namaku. Namaku Namikaze Minato."

Minato mengasongkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto, hendak mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan.

Melihat itu, Naruto langsung menyambut jabatan tangan Minato. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Minato.

"Namaku Naruto, Minato-san."

"Oh iya, akan kuingat namamu, Naruto."

Dan tak berapa lama, mobil itu sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya di rumah Kushina. Jika dilihat, rumah ini cukup besar namun terlihat sederhana, tidak seperti rumah Uchiha, Haruno, dan Hyuuga yang kelewat mewah. Oh! Tidak lupa kediaman Minato yang juga mewah, tapi itu tak semewah milik ketiga pemilik perusahaan lainnya itu. Minato tidak menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu mewah.

"Ini rumahmu? Wah, seleramu bagus juga." Ucap Minato. Matanya tak bisa terlepas dari pemandangan rumah didepannya.

"Kurasa ini biasa saja." ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo turun. aku bantu." Ucap Minato lalu turun dari mobil.

Minato yang sudah turun, langsung melesat pergi menuju pintu mobil disisi lainnya. Hendak membantu Naruto.

Naruto dibantu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya oleh Minato. kakinya tidak pincang, tapi badannya masih terasa sakit dan lemas. jadi, harus dibantu.

Sampailah mereka didepan pintu rumah Naruto. lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Dibukalah pintu tersebut oleh seorang pria.

"Naruto! kau kenapa?!" tanya pria panik. melihat Naruto yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan perban.

"Aku dikeroyok masa karena ketampananku. sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Masuklah." kata pria.

"Minato-san, kau mau masuk?" tanya Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak. kurasa ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. aku pamit pulang." kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Sangkyuu! kau tidak ingin bertemu ibuku dulu? siapa tahu ibuku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan anaknya yang tampan ini."

"Mungkin lain kali. aku akan kesini lagi. jaa!" Minato melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa~!" balas Naruto melambaikan tangan pula.

...

...

...

Kini Minato telah duduk di dalam mobil. Sudah sekitar lima menit ia meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

Disaat mengingat kembali nama anak muda yang baru dikenalnya, Naruto, ia mengingat suatu kejadian yang harusnya tidak dilupakannya.

_"Minato, anak kita laki-laki! nama apa yang bagus untuk anak ini nanti ya?"_

_"hmm, apa ya? ... ah! kau tahu tidak novel yang dibuat oleh Jiraya-sensei?"_

_"iya, aku tahu. kisah pahlawan pemberani, kan?"_

_"yup! dan siapa tokoh utama dalam novel tersebut?"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Kau setuju tidak, jika anak ini dinamakan Naruto? aku ingin dia menjadi seperti tokoh utama dalam novel itu."_

_"Um! aku setuju!"_

Minato terkesiap. Naruto? bukankah itu nama yang ia berikan pada calon anaknya itu?

"Shikaku, bisakah kita kembali ke rumah Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Naruto? anak yang tadi itu? memangnya ada apa?" tanga Shikaku balik.

"Kembali saja. ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya." perintah Minato dari kursi belakang.

"Tapi, bukankah hari ini ada rapat penting? satu jam lagi akan dimulai." Ujar Shikaku mengingatkan.

"Sebentar saja. Ayolah, cepat!" titah Minato.

"Baiklah."

Mobil yang dinaiki Minato itu berbalik arah, menuju rumah Naruto.

"Shikaku, tolong lebih cepat!"

Mobil itu pun melesat kencang melewati jalan raya yang masih ramai itu. Tak sedikit pengemudi yang protes dengan kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Shikaku itu.

Sementara Shikaku sedang dalam keadaan tegang karena mengemudikan mobil melebihi kecepatan yang biasanya, Minato malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Kushina, kau kah itu?'

...

...

...

...

To be continued ...

.

.

.

A/N :

Wadoh! pasti membosankan dan kurang jelas ya? maaf, maaf. hehe. nanti bakal ada konflik yang lebih gak ngbosenin kok! maklumlah baru awal-awal, jadi ya gini deh. PLAK!

Sebenarnya, fic ini menceritakan tentang konflik perusahaan, cinta, dan ekonomi? saya gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba bikin fic aneh kayak gini. mungkin karena takdir? *yaelah*

Semuanya! tolong beri masukan untuk saya ya? masukkan kalian sangaat sangaat berguna bagi saya.

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Yang punya Naruto itu om Masashi Kishimoto. (cape saya nulisnya XD)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, agak gaje, dimaklumi sajalah …**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaima~! Naruto, kau ada didalam?"

'Ibu .. tidak. Nasibku akan habis .. tidak. tidak, tidak, tidak!' Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak mau suatu hal terjadi padanya. Apalagi kalau bukan dimarahi ibunya?

"Naruto! Kau didalam?" Kushina berseru dari lantai bawah memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban. Lantas ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

Suara sepatu Kushina saat berjalan terdengar sampai ke kamar Naruto. Semakin lama semakin jelas ... semakin dekat.

'Oh tidak, Ibu menuju kesini. apa yang harus kulakukan?' Naruto terus memutar otak. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan kepalanya yang bocor itu.

Tak Tuk TAK TUK (suara sepatu ceritanya)

'Semakin dekat ... Ibu pasti akan menunjukan wujud monsternya ... Hiiii .. Aku tidak mau! Tuhaan, tolong aku. kumohon.' Naruto menyimpulkan suatu hal yang belum terjadi sambil bergidik ngeri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto! Ibu sudah pulang, kau ada didalam?" Kushina berseru didepan pintu kamar Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ada di dalam kamarnya, teringat sesuatu. Nasihat sang Ibu saat ia kecil. Saat berumur lima tahun.

..

"Naruto, sebagai anak yang baik, kau harus berperilaku sopan. Ketika mendengar seseorang pulang ke rumah dan berkata 'Tadaima', kau harus menjawabnya dengan kata 'Okaeri'. Mengerti Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Aku mengerti."

"Dan jika kau tidak melakukannya, Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan?"

Glek, Naruto menelan ludah. "Aku akan mendapat hukuman dari Ibu." Kata Naruto takut-takut. Apa hukuman itu? Itu adalah hukuman paling menderita bagi Naruto. Tidak diberi jatah ramen selama satu minggu!

Kushina tersenyum mengangguk-ngangguk. "Bagus! Anak ibu yang tampan ini harus menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan."

..

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah saat ini. Hukuman itu masih berlaku hingga saat ini. Dia tidak ingin tidak makan ramen selama seminggu, itu suatu penyiksaan batin baginya. Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto berteriak. "OKAERI!" sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Ups"

Cklek, Krieeeett...

Pintu kamar Naruto dibuka oleh Kushina.

"Naruto, Kukira kau tida-" Kushina kaget melihat wajah Naruto yang babak belur dan kening Naruto yang diperban. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Kushina langsung berhambur mendekati Naruto. Duduk disamping Naruto.

"Eheheh, Ibu ... apa kabar?" Naruto nyengir takut-takut.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu? Seharusnya kabarmu yang harus kutanyakan! Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina panik. Memegang rahang Naruto, mengarahkannya agar Naruto melihat wajahnya-yang terlihat sangat khawatir-, meminta penjelasan.

"Eh? Ibu tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?! Jawab Ibu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya kembali Kushina.

"Emm ... aku ... emm ... aku ... aku ... darimana ya?", Naruto berfikir sejenak, "Oke, tadi siang, aku pulang cepat karena tidak ada kelas. Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa kesadaranku, aku masuk ke gang sepi yang ada di dekat perempatan jalan. Lalu bertemu preman ngondek yang kemarin akan menjambret Hinata, preman itu menghajarku dengan empat anak buahnya . Alasan mereka katanya karena dendam padaku, aku menghajar ketuanya. Tadinya aku berhasil membela diri, satu preman berhasil kukalahkan. Dan saat preman yang lain maju, mereka curang. langsung menghajarku bersamaan, membuat aku tidak berdaya. Dan jadilah seperti ini." Jelas Naruto. Lebih tepatnya cerita Naruto pada Kushina-yang sudah memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Anakku berurusan dengan preman?!" Tanya Kushina setengah marah.

'Tuh, kan. Dia marah ...' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka ya menghajarku. Aku hanya membeladiri, Ibu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu marah." Naruto menunduk.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku, maaf." Kushina berkata lirih.

Naruto mengangkat kepala mendang wajah Ibunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku sibuk bekerja sampai anakku terluka seperti ini. Maafkan Ibu ya Nak?" Jawab Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa ibu tidak marah?"

Kushina gendok. Author sedeng.

"Eh, Kushina-san sudah pulang. Maaf, tadi aku ada di belakang." Kata Pria yang membukakan pintu rumah Naruto di chapter kedua itu tiba-tiba ada didepan kamar Naruto yang pintunya terbuka.

"Iya Izumo. Tidak apa-apa." Kushina tersenyum ramah, "Oh ya, kau membawa apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini obat untuk Naruto." jawab Izumo sambil mengangkat kotak obat yang dibawanya.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit." Kata Naruto.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?"

Tok tok tok… terdengar suara pintu rumah Uzumaki itu diketuk dari luar (anehnya, kenapa mereka tidak memasang bel?). Izumo hendak beranjak menuju pintu rumah, tapi ditahan Kushina. Katanya, Obati saja dulu Naruto, biar yang membuka pintu dirinya saja. Izumo mengangguk.

Kushina menuruni tangga rumahnya itu agak cepat. Siapa tahu yang bertamu memang penting, dan juga, Tamu adalah raja. Jadi, ya tidak boleh dibuat lama menunggu. Setelah menempuh jarak beberapa meter dari tangga rumahnya, Kushina sampai di depan pintu rumahnya hendak membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu yang belum diketahuinya masuk.

Tunggu… tamu yang belum diketahuinya? Nah, untuk mengetahui tamu sebelum membuka pintu, Kushina mengintip keluar lewat jendela di sebelah pintunya (seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh siapapun).

Begitu terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pria berambut kuning runcing agak panjang dan pria berambut hitam nanas. Kushina membalikkan badan. Niatnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya ia urungkan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Tok tok tok …

Pintu diketuk kembali, kusina terlihat semakin panik. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari sambil bergumam, "Bagaimana ini?"

Tok tok tok …

"Aduuuuh! Dasar tidak sabaran…" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu didepannya.

Seorang pembantu wanita yang kebetulan lewat, melihat Kushina mondar-mandir gak jelas langsung menegur Kushina. "Maaf, Nyoya, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang dikerutkannya.

"Ah! Baguslah kau lewat. Tolong bukakan pintu ini. Dan katakan pada pria yang ada di depan pintu, jika aku sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mengerti?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina langsung berlari kembali menuju kamar Naruto. sedangkan Wanita yang dititahnya mengangguk lalu membuka pintu.

Cklek, krieeetttt … Pintu dibuka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ,Tuan?" Tanya Pembantu wanita itu setelah membuka pintu rumah Uzumaki, tempat bekerja plus tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?" pinta Minato sambil menatap pembantu wanita itu penuh harap. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengangguk.

Minato tidak yakin jika hanya diberi anggukan aneh orang didepannya lantas ia bertanya kembali, "Boleh?"

'Aiiiihh.. tampannya ..'

"Boleh?" Minato bertanya kedua kalinya.

"Tentu Tuan, saya akan memanggil Naruto dulu." Pembantu itu membungkuk, kemudian melangkah ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Naruto.

…

"Maaf, Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun." Pembantu perempuan itu, namanya Mei, menonjolkan kepalanya di sela pintu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kushina yang sedang duduk di sebelah Naruto kaget, Kenapa Minato ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? pikirnya. Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal? pikirnya lagi. "Untuk apa dia bertemu Naruto?" tanyanya pada Mei yang masih saja hanya menonjolkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

Mei menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin menemuiku Mei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia itu seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik." Jawab Mei dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Kali ini dia sudah benar-benar masuk, tidak hanya menongolkan kepalanya dibalik pintu lagi.

"Oh, Paman Minato ya?" Naruto bangkit, rasanya seorang laki-laki itu sembuh dengan cepat. Lihat saja Naruto, dengan kepalanya yang masih diperban itu, ia cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tidak dengan gerakan patah-patah ala orang sedang sakit akut.

Naruto mengenal Minato? Bagaimana bisa? pikir Kushina lagi. "Naruto.." panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk merespon panggilan sang Ibu, "Ada apa?"

"Jika seseorang yang bernama Minato itu menanyakan hal-hal tentang Ibu, jangan kau jawab. Jika dia memaksa, jawab saja kalau ibumu adalah Uzumaki Karin. Jangan katakan nama Ibu yang sebenarnya pada orang itu. Jika dia ingin bertemu ibu, katakan bahwa ibu sedang ada di luar kota, mengurusi bisnis." Kushina mewanti-wanti dengan wajahnya yang menunjukan kekhawatiran, ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanyanya yang heran dengan perkataan ibunya. Sejak kapan ibunya itu punya musuh? Naruto berpikir seakan Kushina bermusuhan dengan Minato.

"Nanti akan ibu jelaskan. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, tidak ada jatah ramen selama seminggu!" Jawab Kushina dengan ancaman yang menyiksa bagi Naruto.

Naruto mau tidak mau harus menurut. Jika dihubungkan dengan ramen, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, pasrah saja..

...

"Paman, kenapa paman tidak masuk?" Naruto yang muncul dari dalam langsung bertanya ketika mendapatkan tamunya tidak masuk untuk menunggu di dalam. Itu adalah tatakrama yang diajarkan ibunya sejak kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar saja." jawab Minato, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Naruto."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin megetahui nama Ibumu. jadi siapa nama ibumu?" Minato menatap penuh harap ditambah Pertanyaan to the poin Minato membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ibunya kenapa bisa tahu kalau orang yang sekarang ada di depannya ini akan bertanya hal tentang ibunya?

"Nama ibuku ... Uzumaki Karin." Jawab Naruto agak ragu.

Terlihat raut wajah penuh harap Minato berubah menjadi kecewa seketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan Naruto bukanlah 'Kushina' melainkan 'Karin'. Tanpa sadar Minato menepuk jidatnya. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. menghela nafas panjang..

"Baiklah, jika memang begitu. Aku hanya menanyakan hal itu saja. jika kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku menanyakan hal itu, nanti saja saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat sekarang, ada urusan. Maaf menganggumu, Selamat malam." Minato tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung berbalik dengan kecewa. Ia berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan teras rumah Naruto, tanpa menengok pada Shikaku yang masih bingung dengan sikap Minato beberapa jam yang lalu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Minato, Namun ia masih sangat-sangat heran. Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini, bahkan menurutnya orang-orang disekitarnya juga bersikap aneh. Ia masih menatap Minato sampai hilang dari pandangannya karena Minato telah masuk ke dalam mobil yang sebentar lagi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya itu.

...

...

Masih bingung dan heran, Naruto kembali menanyakan pada Ibunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini. Ibunya yang tengah duduk di sofa putih ruang keluarga itu terlihat sedang menatap majalah yang dipegangnya. Bukan membaca, tapi menatap. Dia sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Ibu," Panggil Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelah Ibunya.

"..." Tak ada respon.

"Ibu!"

"Eh, iya, ada apa Naruto?" Kali ini Kushina merespon, walaupun terlihat sedikit kaget pada awalnya.

"Ibu kan berjanji akan menjelaskan yang tadi itu padaku." Kata Naruto

"Naruto, itu masalah orang tua. Kau itu jangan ikut campur urusan orang tua." Kushina menolak.

"Selalu saja begitu..."

"Sekarang Ibu yang mau bertanya padamu, Naruto ... Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal orang yang bernama Minato itu?" sekarang Kushina balik bertannya. Tidak seperti pertanyaan Naruto pada Kushina yang tak ia jawab, ia mendapat jawaban dari anaknya itu.

"Saat aku sudah tak berdaya dan hampir saja mati dihantamkan kayu besar oleh preman-preman itu, dia tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkanku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lagi bertemu dengannya."

"K-kenapa begitu? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung, terlihat sekali pada keningnya yang terlipat itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melarangmu." Kushina hanya menjawab singkat. Dan lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Aku benar-benar heran pada Ibu dan Paman Minato. Ibu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kini melarangku bertemu Paman Minato yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Paman Minato tiba-tiba menanyakan nama Ibu dan ketika aku jawab jika nama Ibu itu Karin, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Juga, kenapa ibu menggunakan nama Karin-chan yang galak itu?"

Kushina menghela napas panjang, "Naruto, kali ini ibu berjanji. Ibu berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya yang belum kau ketahui. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kumohon, ibu belum siap, Naruto.."

…

…

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan tadi." Suara Minato memecah keheningan yang dari tadi sempat terjadi di dalam mobil sedans hitam milik Shikaku.

"Hmm, siapau pun yang melihatmu, akan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bingung sekali." Shikaku menimpali perkataan Minato yang pastilah ditujukan padanya. Hanya ada dua orang dalam mobil.

"Kupikir dia itu anakku. Tidakkah kau melihat kemiripan diantara aku dan Naruto? Rambutnya kuning, sama sepertiku. Matanya berwarna biru, sama sepertiku. Tapi yang membuat aku tidak yakin adalah ketika Dia berkata bahwa Ibunya bernama 'Uzumaki Karin', itu bukan nama istriku."

Shikaku mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil terus menatap jalan raya. Ia berpikir kembali tentang Naruto, Rambut kuning? Memang. Mata biru? Memang. Tapi, kenapa Minato ini sampai tidak tahu keberadaan anaknya dan istrinya? Pikirnya lagi. Saat ia akan bertanya, Minato mendahuluinya.

"Sudah delapan belas tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu istriku. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat anakku. Kau tahu insiden bom di Uzushio? Istriku saat itu berada disana, dan dikabarkan meninggal."

Shikaku menelan ludah, tak disangkanya jika bosnya ini mempunyai masalah yang begitu berat. Bahkan dilihat dari nada bicaranya sekarang, dia tertekan. Sangat tertekan. Sesekali suaranya bergetar saat menceritakan masa lalunya yang sama sekali tidak Shikaku minta. Lenggang di dalam mobil itu, hanya tertengar gesekan ban mobil pada aspal jalan dari luar. Shikaku bingung mau berbicara apa. Takutnya ia akan salah bicara karena yang ia ketahui adalah jika sesorang sedang tertekan, maka akan menjadi orang itu akan menjadi sensitive.

Minato mengerti apa yang sekarang yang sedang dipikirkan Shikaku. "sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku ini lelaki yang tangguh. Oh iya, pertemuan kali ini, berbicara tentang apa?"

Lama-lama Shikaku heran dengan bosnya ini. Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Selalu benar jika menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Oh, atau mungkin karena kemampuan membaca pikirannya, kini Minato menjadi sukses. Karena setiap bertemu dengan pesaing, Minato tahu pikiran mereka dan tau rencana mereka. pikiran anehnya itu langsung ia buang jauh-jauh. Masa' seorang Shikaku berpikir layaknya anak kecil yang tengah berimajinasi…

"Shikaku?"

"Eh iya, kali ini tentang perusahaan cabang."

…

…

...

...

Lima hari telah berlalu. Naruto telah pulih kembali, ia sekarang sedang berada di kampusnya, Universitas Konoha. Bersama teman-temannya, Naruto berjalan dengan riang menuju kelas ekonomi sekarang.

Kelas ekonomi, salah satu bidang yang harus dipenuhi oleh para calon pengusaha yang mengambil jurusan bisnis. Salah satunya Naruto, dia masuk jurusan ini karena terpaksa. Sama sekali tak ada niat dalam dirinya untuk berbisnis, ini hanya karena ibunya saja. "kita harus memajukan perusahaan Uzumaki. agar bisa berjaya kembali." Begitulah kata ibunya. Naruto hanya meng-iyakan tidak peduli.

Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino dan Kiba adalah teman dekat Naruto di kampus. walaupun berbeda jurusan, tetapi mereka selalu bersama.

Shikamaru, jurusan Bisnis (sama dengan Naruto). Dengan kepintarannya, bisa saja sekarang ia sudah lulus. tapi karena kemalasannya, ia harus menerima kelulusan yang standar, bukan istimewa.

Chouji, Jurusan Memasak. Katanya ketika dirinya telah berhasil menjadi chef, dia akan masak sebanyak yang ia mau, dan menghabiskan masakannya sesuka hatinya. memang kebanyakan para chef itu gendut-gendut hehe...

Lee, jurusan kelautan dan bela diri. Dia mengambil kelautan karena kelenturan badannya, tidak ada alasan lain. Dan dia juga sangaaaat menyukai olahraga beladiri yang diajari oleh dosen yang paling dikaguminya, Guy.

Shino, memilih jurusan kehutanan dan kehewanan. katanya, Ia sangat ingin melestarikan habitat satwa di hutan-hutan Konoha. Dan yang paling membuatnya tertarik masuk jurusan ini adalah karena ia sangat menyukai serangga dan ingin melestarikannya. Dia bermimpi, agar nanti cucunya kelak bisa melihat serangga-serangga yang dilestarikannya ini...

Kiba, dia memilih Kedokteran. Tapi lebih menjerumus pada kesehatan hewan, bukan manusia. Katanya, ia ingin menjadi dokter hewan dan menolong anjing-anjing yang sakit. Karena kecintaannya terhadap salah satu hewan peliharaan ini, Anjing. Tapi, ada satu faktor yang harus ia pertimbangkan lagi jika ingin menjadi dokter hewan umum, Dia tidak menyukai kucing...

Selain mereka, ada lagi teman Naruto di kampus yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya walaupun satu kelas. Mereka adalah anak-anak pengusaha paling sukses di Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Neji. Uchiha, Haruno dan Hyuuga. Dan masih banyak lagi.

...

"Mungkin kalian tahu salah satu penyebab terjadinya krisis ekonomi itu? Walaupun belum pernah kalian pelajari, kuharap kalian mengetahuinya." Kurenai, Dosen bidang ekonomi itu menatap murid-muridnya. Ia menunggu salah seorang muridnya mengacungkan tangan dan menjawab pertanyaannnya.

Para murid terlihat bingung. Maklum, mereka adalah mahasiswa baru. Sama sekali belum mengenal jauh krisis ekonomi walaupun mungkin di tingkat sebelumnya pernah mereka pelajari.

Kurenai tersenyum memaklumi, "Apa kalian tidak pernah membaca informasi di internet?"

Akhirnya ada yang mengacungkan tangan, Sakura. "Maaf, Sensei, apakah kejadian delapan belas tahun yang lalu itu termasuk krisis ekonomi?"

Kurenai menghela napas panjang, ia sepertinya akan bercerita panjang lebar, karena memang ia harus. "Kurasa kalian harus belajar dari kejadian yang lalu. Ya, Sakura. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, telah terjadi krisis ekonomi global. Penyebabnya adalah karena keadaan Suna yang bangkrut. Salah satu bank swasta di Suna, Akasuna Bank, kolaps. Karena mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis, Akasuna Bank terancam ditutup. Lalu kenapa krisis bisa terjadi? Jawabannya karena Akasuna Bank adalah salah satu bank yang paling banyak investornya, dari seluruh dunia. Banyak nasabahnya, bahkan perusahaan-perusahaan di Konoha juga adalah nasabahnya, investornya. Bayangkan saja, ketika Akasuna Bank ditutup, apa yang akan terjadi dengan uang-uang mereka? Hilang, hangus, tak ada yang tersisa. Berita itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia, dan menyebabkan kepanikan hebat. Banyak yang protes agar Akasuna Bank tidak ditutup. Nah, disinilah krisis ekonomi global mulai terjadi. Harga minyak bumi mulai naik (karena ketakutan bank Akasuna ditutup), otomatis semua bahan pangan, bahan bangunan, peralatan, haraganya naik. Dan seterusnya, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kepanikan yang terjadi di Konoha bahkan seluruh dunia."

Lenggang kelas ekonomi itu. Para mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu terdiam. Sepertinya apa yang di ceritakan oleh Kurenai itu adalah hal pertama dan mengerikan bagi mereka.

"Ah, kurasa kelas ekonomi sudah habis. Jika kalian masih bingung, cari informasinya sendiri. Dan simpulkan apa penyebab krisis ekonomi global yang terjadi pada delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Selamat siang." Kurenai meninggalkan kelas ekonomi itu, karena ini adalah kelas terakhirnya di hari ini, dia ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. Tak peduli lagi pada para mahasiswa yang masih terdiam.

Sepeninggal Kurenai, para mahasiswa yang ada disana saling berpandangan. Mereka mencoba mencari tahu penjelasan lebih lanjut dar temannya, tapi temannya sama-sama tidak tahu.

"Kurenai-sensei meneragkan tentang krisis ekonomi. Padahal itu tidak termasuk materi belajar… bahkan materi tentang mikro belum selesai …" Ucap salah satu mahasiswi berambut pirang panjang, Ino.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin memberi kita wawasan, tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" Sakura yang duduk di depan Ino, menimpali.

"Iya, aku tahu, jidat .."

Dan siapaun tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya …

…

"Shikamaru, kau tidak mendengarkan heuh? Kurasa kau tahu lebih tentang krisis ekonomi global itu?" Naruto menyenggol bahu Shikamaru yang kini sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya diatas meja.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. "Tak biasanya, kali ini kau tertarik?"

"Kurasa aku hanya ingin tahu lebih saja. Entahlah, sepetinya aku ingin melihat kepanikan pada tahun delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Pasti seru." Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya pada kata "pasti seru"

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Semua orang tidak mau melihat kejadian itu lagi. Dasar aneh … dan sebenarnya aku sedang malas, tadi malam aku begadang dan sekarang aku masih ngantuk. Aku mau tidur." Dan setelah kalimat itu, Shikamaru kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto-kun,"

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke asal suara panggilan itu. Hinata sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. "Eh, Hinata … ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk selama lima hari … maafkan aku …" kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tahu kalau Naruto-kun di hajar preman di gang itu kan? Dan semua itu karena aku .. sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sampai poninya menutupi matanya.

Naruto tertawa, "Oh itu tidak apa-apa kok, aku kan lelaki yang kuat! Hehehe …" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, menirukan gaya Lee (yang menurutnya itu keren).

Hinata masih menunduk, malah semakin menunduk. Naruto jadi heran, "Hinata, oi … kenapa masih menunduk …" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto yang merasa aneh langsung berdiri dan menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata? Itu sudah tidak apa-apa kan. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok."

Tak ada respon. Hinata tiba-tiba diam membisu. Naruto kemudian mencoba mengangkat kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkannya di rahang Hinata.

"Hinata? Kau sakit? Badanmu panas .."

Wajah Hinata sudah terangkat, menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan pipinya memerah. Kini, Naruto menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata. "Iya, kau sakit Hinata. Wajahmu terlihat pusat dan memerah .."

Dan anehnya, wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kau semakin memerah, Hinata!"

Perlahan, kedua tangan Narutoyang menangkup rahang Hinata itu terpisah, tak bersentuhan lagi. Badan Hinata oleng dan BRUK! Jatuh ke lantai.

"Hinata!"

…

…

…

…

To be continued …

.

.

.

* * *

Hehehe .. akhirnya selesai juga setelah sekian lama … maaf apdetnya lama. Alasan apdetnya lama adalah tidak ada. PLAK!

Apakah fic ini agak kesinetron-sinetronan gitu? Saya gak suka sih yang bertele-tele kayak sinetron. Dan juga saya bakal bikin fic ini gak bertele-tele kok, dengan segenap kemampuan menengah pertama saya! Juga, tentang MinaKushi, nanti bakal jelas kok .. hehe…

Selain itu saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyaaaaaaak terimakasih kepada :

**Soputan, AN Narra, Gues1, Blue-senpai, Kyuubi no Baka, Icha-icha Aisyah, Dark Yagami, Chen, Yukihana Nokawa, darkshadow, Guest2, Nervous, Musashi, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, razioaray, Restyviolet, Shirosaki Kito**.

Oke, itu saja.. yang berminat Review silahkan. Masukan/saran, Kritik silahkan ditumpahkan pada kolom review. Dan semoga gak kapok baca fic saya ini. Hehe.

Terimakasih semuanya yang mau bacaaaaa! Ketemu lagi di chapter depan …


	4. Chapter 4

Hening. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tapi tak ada sebuah suara yang terdengar. Mata berwarna pucat itu hanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan kening, heran, kenapa orang ini menatapnya tajam. Disaat yang sama juga ia jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. Ada rasa risih dan takut serta aura yang sangat sangat kelam sedang menghampirinya. Tak kuasa menatap mata pucat yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam, pemuda bermata biru itu menunduk sedikit. Ingin rasanya ia bersuara, tapi entah penyakit apa yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya saat ini. Ia seperti orang bisu sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada putriku?" Hiashi akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa menit hanya menatap tajam pada pemuda didepannya ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak sopan jika berbicara pada seseorang tanpa menatap wajahnya, "apa yang kulakukan?"

Hiashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada putrimu."

"Kau bilang apa? Tidak melakukan apapun? Lalu kenapa putriku pingsan saat kaubawa kesini?" suaranya ia tinggikan dengan menekan tiap kata pada kalimatnya. Hiashi semakin tajam menatap Naruto.

Sudah diduganya, Naruto tahu akan terjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tak mau datang ke kediaman keluarga utama Hyuuga, tapi mau diapakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapannya? Sedangkan Neji yang biasanya menjaga Hinata sedang ada di luar kota.

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapanku. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Wajahnya pucat."

"Kurasa sakit itu karenamu." Hiashi berucap datar. Tapi kata-kata itu sangat tidak bisa diterima Naruto. Apa hubungannya dirinya dengan Hinata yang sakit?

"Paman, aku sangat menghormatimu sebagai Ayah temanku. Jadi, bisakah Paman juga menghargaiku sebagai teman Hinata? Tujuanku kesini hanya untuk mengantar Hinata. Bukan untuk dituduh seperti ini."

"Huh.." Hiashi terseyun sinis, senyumnya mengintimidasi. "siapa namamu? Uzumaki Naruto kah?"

"Ya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki, darimana asalmu, heh? Orang asing sepertimu tidak pantas berteman dengan putriku. Berandalan pula."

Sungguh, kata-kata Hiashi semakin membuat emosi Naruto naik. Tak terima dengan apa yang didengarnya, Naruto menimpali, "apa maksudmu dengan orang asing dan berandalan?" kini, Naruto balik menatap Hiashi tajam. Tapi tetap tak terlihat menyeramkan seperti tatapan Hiashi.

Hiashi hanya bersikap kalem, "bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak menyadarinya? Itulah orang yang tidak tahu diri."

**BRAK!** Suara hentakan yang melibatkan meja dihadapannya terdengar sangat keras. Naruto berdiri setelah menghentakkan tangan kanannya pada meja yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan Hiashi. Tatapannya kini semakin menusuk Hiashi—walaupun Hiashi masih saja terlihat kalem.

Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia harus sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Ibunya akan kecewa jika dirinya tidak mengamalkan pengajaran yang selama ini di ajarkan ibunya. Keinginannya untuk menggebrak meja yang ia tadi **bayangkan** diurungkannya. Bagaimanapun tajamnya ucapan seseorang, dia harus menghadapinya dengan sabar. Apalagi pada Hiashi yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Boleh aku pamit, Paman?" rasanya jika terus saja meladeni bapak tua yang arogan ini hanya membuat tensi darah naik. Lebih baik Naruto segera pulang dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya nanti saat ia sudah berada jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Itu lebih baik.

"Silahkan. siapa juga yang ingin terus melihatmu di rumah ini.."

Kerah baju Hiashi tiba-tiba kusut karena cengkraman tangan Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mencengkram dengan keras kerah baju putih Hiashi. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau menahanku disini?!" Naruto berteriak pada Hiashi. Hiashi masih saja setia dengan wajah datarnya dan, oh! Sikap kalemnya yang memuakkan.

Tidak! Lagi-lagi Naruto **membayangkan** suatu perbuatan tidak sopan pada Hiashi. Sabar, dia harus tetap sabar.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** Terdapat banyak unsur keGajean, Typo, OOC, dan yang bersangkutan lainnya, dimaklumi sajalah..

**Genre :** Drama, Family, dan lainnya.

.

Ini baru saja akan dimulai..

**Start!Here.. XD**

* * *

"Hyaaaaaah! Dasar orangtua menyebalkan! Apa maksudnya itu orang asing dan berandalan?! Dasar tipe orang yang berbicara seenak jidat! Heh, iya yah, jidatnya kan agak lebar.." Naruto terus saja mondar-mandir mengelilingi pohon besar yang tertanam kokoh di tanah sekitar taman dekat danau. Jauh dari jalanan. Bukan Karena iseng menginjakkan kaki disini, Naruto hanya ingin berteriak-teriak serta curhat pada.. entah siapa. Tapi, yang jelas taman ini cukup sepi. Setidaknya tidak ada orang yang melihat kegilaannya.

Sayang, ternyata tempat itu tidak se-sepi yang Naruto kira. Beberapa meter dari tempat pohon besar itu, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. "Hm, harus segera ditindak lanjuti." Guman anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil yang mengenakan jas hitam kebesaran itu menempatkan kaca pembesar beberapa senti didepan kaca matanya. Kaca pembesar itu diarahkannya pada Naruto yang masih mondar-mandir mengelilingi pohon besar sambil berbicara tidak jelas.

"Benar-benar." Bocah yang berlagak seperti detektif itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih tetap dalam posisi bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disebelahnya. "berambut kuning, mempunyai tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya, berperilaku aneh." Menempelkan ujung jari manisnya di dagunya, bocah itu memasang ekspresi berfikir.

"Tidak salah lagi.." detektif cilik jadi-jadian itu kemuadian mengambil langkah pelan menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada sambil menjingjing karung beras ditangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi terus saja mengelilingi pohon tanpa henti, akhirnya menyerah. Ia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar yang tadi dijadikannya sebagai tiang korsel. Pandangannya tertuju pada danau yang terletak beberapa meter dari pohon besar itu. Terlihat cahaya matahari telah berubah menjadi kemerahan dan sedikit meredup ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas danau. Danau yang disini terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang ditambah dengan langit senja, bisa disebut indah.

"Seandainya senja ini datang setiap hari, mungkin aku akan bahagia." Gumam Naruto (agak lebay gimanaa gitu..) Kekesalan yang tadi dibawanya kesini, hilang. Mungkin karena melihat pemandangan ini, menjadikan hatinya tentram dan damai.

Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba datang menyapu ke arah Naruto. Rambut kuning yang otomatis tersentuh oleh angin sepoi-sepoi itu bergerak-gerak pelan. Wajahnya yang terkena cahaya matahari menjadi cerah. Mata birunya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya yang sengaja ia tutup, berusaha meresapi angin yang tiba-tiba datang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mimisan..

Entah perasaannya atau memang benar, rasanya udara menjadi pengap. Saat kembali membuka matanya, Naruto mendapati sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Dan sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkannya.

"Tertangkap kau makhluk jadi-jadian! Akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar ada! Hahaha~!" detektif cilik jadi-jadian itu berhasil menjebloskan kepala Naruto kedalam karung beras. Untuk menunjukan keberhasilannya, bocah itu mengangkat tinjunya ke udara dan mengeluarkan tawa cemprengnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan!" karung beras yang belum sempat diikatkan itu dilepaskan Naruto kasar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah! Ternyata dia kuat! Aku harus menangkapnya kembali."

Mendengar rencana busuk seseorang dibelakangnya, Naruto membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya seorang bocah berkacamata dengan jas hitam kebesaran yang dipakainya, serta kaca pembesar yang digenggam tangan kanan bocah itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Naruto melotot pada bocah dihadapannya.

Bocah itu mundur sedikit, ekspresinya berbah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, "Matanya biru, bukan merah.. Ha! Apa kau spesies baru?"

Spesies? Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi sebelah kiri Naruto. memangnya dia apa dikatakan spesies?

"Apa maksudmu dengan spesies heuh?"

Bocah itu menghela napasnya, "ternyata bukan ya?"

Naruto masih memelototi bocah yang berlagak bak detektif itu. Naruto dibuat kesal karena bocah dihadapannya ini mengganggu dirinya yang sedang meresapi angin sepoi-sepoi. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika bocah dihadapannya ini malah berjalan mondar-mandir kekanan-kekiri di depannya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Bocah itu mondar-mandir sambil berbicara sendiri seperti sedang menganalisis sesuatu. Dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan Naruto yang terus mengarah padanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Teori dalam buku itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada spesies yang terlahir kembali atau yang berinovasi pada abad ini. Itu berarti, makhluk ini bukanlah jenis dari tipe ini. Kalaupun iya, tidak mungkin juga dia mempunyai kekuatan, karena menurut buku yang kubaca, makhluk yang berinovasi itu tidak memiliki kekuatan-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Aku bukan makhluk yang kaumaksud! ... Sudahlah, Aku pergi."

Naruto baru saja akan melangkah pergi tetapi dicegat bocah detektif itu.

"Tunggu! Kau harus membuktikan dulu siapa dirimu! Kalau kau memang bukan makhluk yang kumaksud, pasti kau mempunyai nama! Sebutkan namamu!" bocah itu memberi perintah sambil berteriak disertai dengan telunjuknya yang ia tempatkan didepan wajah Naruto.

"Hei, Bocah! Apa urusanmu sih? Aku sibuk dan aku ingin pergi. Jaa!" Naruto balas berteriak dengan tolakannya yang menohok bocah itu karena si bocah dipanggil bocah.. :v Sementara Naruto bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian.

"Apa! Kaubilang aku bocah? Hei, rubah! Aku mempunyai nama dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi. Namaku Konohamaru! Nama yang bagus, kan?"

Naruto mengghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. "Hei Noha! Namaku bukan rubah, Uzumaki Naruto! Ingat itu!"

"Ha! Akhirnya kau menyebutkan namamu! Yeah! Aku berhasil!" Konohamaru yang ternyata sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'rubah', melompat kegirangan, "Tapi tunggu.." menghentikan acara lompatnya, Konohamaru merasakan suatu keganjilan. "Kaumemanggilku Noha?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Kyaaaaa~! Tidak elit!" Berteriak seperti seorang wanita, Konohamaru tidak diterima dipanggil Noha.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh, Kak Zuma! Itu sangat tidak elit! Aku kan seorang Sarutobi!"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku Zuma! Dasar kau tukang main game!"

"Kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Konohamaru, panggil aku Naruto."

"Baiklah Kak Naruto.." Kini Konohamaru mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya, dia mencoba bersikap manis pada Naruto yang telah berbaik hati memanggilnya dengan layak.

Naruto menatap Konohamaru dengan aneh, Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba berubah sikap menjadi sikap seorang wanita?

Sadar akan tatapan Naruto, Konohamaru berdehem kemuadian kembali pada sifat machonya.

"Btw, Kak Naruto. Kak Naruto berasal dari klan Uzumaki?" Kata Konohamaru sembari mengambil posisi duduk diatas rumput dan menghadap danau.

Naruto ikut duduk sebelum menjawab Konohamaru. "Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Dengan ujug-ujugnya, keakraban mereka muncul. Padahal baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, malah langsung duduk bersampingan sambil menatap danau bersama-sama.

"Yang kutahu, Uzumaki itu bukan berasal dari konoha." Kata Kohohamaru.

"Benarkah?"

Konohamaru menoleh dengan alis berkerut, "Kak Naruto tidak tahu?"

**.**.. .**.**. ..**.**

"Kenapa harus aku?" Katanya memprotes pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara padanya lewat telepon, Kushina keberatan jika harus menghadiri acara pertemuan dengan Senju sore ini. Jujur saja, dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

Lama terdiam, Kushina mendengarkan tiap kata yang dilontarkan orang disebrang sana. "Mau bagaimana lagi, baiklah aku yang akan mengurusnya."

**Klak!**

Gagang telepon itu ditaruhnya kasar. Benar-benar, hari ini sangatlah melelahkan bagi Kushina. Mengecek pabrik, mengevaluasi kinerja karyawan, menandatangani laporan betumpuk-tumpuk, pertemuan dengan client, semuanya telah dilakukannya hari ini. Sangat cepat dan super padat. Rasanya jika berbaring santai di benda empuk dirinya akan langsung terlelap. Sayangnya, keinginan itu harus ditunda oleh pertemuan mendadak dengan Senju. Seharunya Nagato yang menghadiri pertemuan tersebut menggantikan Kushina. Namun ketika mendengar kalau Nagato sedang mengalami kendala di pabrik baru, dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali beraktivitas di saat lelahnya.

**.**.. .**.**. ..**.**

"Mungkin Namikaze akan menjadi patner baik nanti."

"Ya, kuharap kerjasama kecil ini akan berkembang juga."

Berjabat tangan, itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua pemilik perusahaan besar di Konoha. Seorang wanita yang memiliki Perusahaan Senju dan seorang lelaki yang memiliki perusahaan Namikaze. Sebagai simbol kerjasama kecil mereka akan dimulai, keduanya menebar senyum ramah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk datang kemari." Tsunade membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu, Nyonya Tsunade." Minato balas membungkuk.

Dengan berakhirnya basa-basi sedikit sebelum berpamitan pulang, akhirnya acara bernegosiasi ini berakhir dengan sukses. Minato tak menyangka ternyata Tsunade itu begitu ramah dan baik, sehingga pertemuan ini pun berjalan dengan baik. Hehehe(?)

Sepeninggal Minato dan managernya yang selalu setia menemanianya-Shikaku, Tsunade mengambil gagang telepon di meja kerjanya. Berniat menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Tsunade menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengangkatanya.

"Hallo?" Akhirnya suara disebrang sana terdengar setelah bunyi 'Tut.. tut..' beberapa kali.

"Kushina, kau ada dimana?"

"Di depan kantormu."

"Oh, baguslah. Kukira tidak akan datang karena mendadak begini."

Itulah percahapan di telepon..

**.**.. .**.**. ..**.**

Minato dan Shikaku yang telah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade kini berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu terburu-buru. Sampai ketika Minato menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Shikaku melewatinya beberapa langkah. Shikaku ikut berhenti lalu mundur beberapa langkah, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Minato. Kemudian menoleh pada Minato.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

Minato masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Shikaku." katanya tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa? Bukannya satu jam lagi ada kita ke kantor cabang? Kenapa malah santai dan berdiam diri disini?"

Tangan Minato menepuk bahu Shikaku. Setelahnya Minato lalu menoleh dengan wajah yang super serius dan ada sedikit keringat di dahinya. "Pergilah duluan, Aku ingin ke toilet."

**Suing!**

Dengan kecepatan penuh, sang pria berambut kuning itu sudah hilang dipandangan Shikaku. Sementara Shikaku hanya garuk-garuk rambutnya, "Dasar.."

.

Saking terburu-burunya, Minato mungkin tidak melihat ada orang di depannya dan **Bruk! **Terjadilah saling tubruk-menubruk dan terjatuh. Eh, maksudnya hanya satu orang yang jatuh, yang ditubruk Minato. Perempuan lagi. Duh... Minato.. hati-hati dong!

"Ittai-ttebane!"

"Eh, maaf. Tidak sengaja."

Sambil menahan gejolak diperutnya, Minato membantu wanita yang ditubruknya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Terimakas—"

Kaget bukan kepalang, keduanya memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya ketika melihat wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ku-Kushina."

"Minato."

TBC..

.

.

Engga deng, belum bersambung. Masih lanjut kok.. Cuma iklan dulu aja.. hehehe

.

.

"Kushina tunggu."

Tangan berwarna tan itu menahan lengan wanita berambut merah indah yang berniat mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi pria berambut kuning liar.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Kushina tak bergeming. Dia memilih bungkam. Pertemuan mendadak dan tak terduga dengan Minato membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata apapun. Walaupun suara lelaki yang masih erat menggenggam lengannya itu mengintrupsinya untuk menjawab, rasanya tidak bisa.

Tangan itu sekarang berpindah memegang kedua bahunya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan sang lelaki. Mata biru itu menatapnya lekat, memastikan bahwa dialah orangnya. Istri lelaki itu yang dikabarkan meninggal tanpa ditemukan jasadnya.

Memang benar, matanya masih sehat, Minato tahu kalau wanita yang didepannya ini adalah Kushina. Tapi kenapa Kushina ingin menghindarinya? Apakah dirinya berubah menjadi jelek sekarang?

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Pertanyaan lagi yang keluar dari mulut Minato. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan selama delapan belas tahun ini, jadi wajar saja saat pertama bertemu setelah belasan tahun tidak bertemu, pastilah sebuah pertanyaan yang akan keluar.

Kushina masih terdiam. Bukan jawaban yang keluar, tapi air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Duh.. ingin ia rasanya memeluk Minato erat-erat sekarang. Tapi tak bisa. Bukan keinginannya untuk menghindar, tapi keinginan orang lain.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku ada urusan penting. Tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku."

**Suing..**

Sosok Kushina menjauh dari hadapannya, dan lama-kelamaan hilang di percabangan lorong. Minato diam. Kenapa? Kenapa Kushina mengabaikannya? Padahal ini kan sudah delapan belas tahun.. delapan belas tahun!

Tersadar, Minato langsung berlari mengejar Kushina. Tapi tunggu dulu..

**Kriuuuuuuuk**

Perutnya tak bisa kompromi.

**.**.. .**.**. ..**.**

_"Uzumaki adalah klan asli dari negara Uzu. Negara Uzu adalah negara yang makmur dan kaya. Namun, suatu peristiwa telah menghancurkan negara makmur tersebut. Aku tidak tahu peristiwa apa itu, tapi karena peristiwa itu, nama Uzumaki menjadi tercemar dan dianggap buruk oleh kebanyakan orang. Aku mengetahuinya dari kakekku."_

_"Uzumaki. Darimana asalmu, heh? Orang asing sepertimu tidak pantas berteman dengan putriku. Berandalan pula."_

Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Naruto tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kenyataan yang masih semu tentang klan Uzumaki yang sebenarnya. Bingung sekali. Kenapa Ibunya merahasiakan banyak hal padanya? Padahal dia juga punya hak untuk tahu.

"Pantas saja Paman Hiashi memanggilku orang asing." Gumamnya sambil menatap jalanan lewat jendela bus yang ditumpanginya.

Lama terdiam, Dia berfikir dalam diamnya. Naruto akhirnya mengambil tindakan yang harus dilakukannya. Menanyakan semuanya pada Ibunya saat sampai dirumah nanti.

"Ya! Aku harus melakukannya!"

Beberapa penumpang bus menoleh pada Naruto karena teriakan tidak jelasnya. Mereka menatap pemuda pemilik tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu dengan tatapan merasa terganggu. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk diam.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf."

.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Mei! Buka pintunya!"

Pintu berwarna coklat itu akhirnya terbuka setelah beberapa detik menunggu. Dengan tidak sabarannya, Naruto langsung masuk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Ibunya.

Mei yang membuka pintu hanya melihat Naruto dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Kalau Ibunya tahu, pasti Mei disuruh oleh Kushina agar tidak menyediakan ramen untuk Naruto. Dan setelah ini Mei berniat akan melaporkan kelakuan Naruto pada Kushina. Pasti asyik melihat Naruto menderita tanpa ramen. Mei tersenyum licik.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Ibu, Ibu ada di dalam?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Ibunya tidak ada di dalam. Naruto kemudian berteriak pada Mei yang berada di bawah.

"Mei! Ibu sudah pulang belum?"

Mei menjawab sambil berteriak juga, "Belum baka! Kalau bertanya kau harus menghampiri orang yang ditanya, jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

Naruto dengan cepat turun ke bawah menghampiri Mei. Mei pikir Naruto ingin meminta maaf, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Sekarang Ibu dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mana kutahu. Aku bukan malaikat yang selalu mengikuti kemana Ibumu pergi. Mungkin masih dikantor." Jawab Mei memasang wajah tidak peduli.

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt…**

Sesuatu dalam saku celana Naruto bergetar, membuat si pemakai celana buru-buru mengambil benda bergetar yang menggelitik pahanya. Benda yang bergetar itu—ponsel, kemudian diangkatnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan ternyata itu ibunya. Panjang umur.

"Ya, Ibu. Ibu dimana? Kenapa sudah malam begini Ibu belum pulang?" sederet pertanyaan langsung dilontarkan mulut Naruto pada ibunya yang sedang berada di seberang sana.

Naruto diam mendengarkan suara Ibunya dari jaringan telepon, "Bandara? Mau apa Ibu ke Bandara? … aku juga harus kesana? Untuk apa? … oke, baiklah." Sambungan telepon terputus, Naruto kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Mei yang penasaran apa saja yang dikatakan Kushina pada Naruto di telepon tadi lantas bertanya, "Kushina-san berkata apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Begitu mengetahui jawaban Naruto seperti itu, Mei menyesal telah bertanya pada Naruto. tapi rasa ingin bertanyanya muncul lagi ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ibu menyuruhku ke bandara."

"Oh.."

**.**.. .**.**. ..**.**

Bandara Konoha.

Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Ibunya, tapi tidak ditemukannya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menepuk bahu Naruto, "Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo ikut Ibu."

Ternyata itu Ibunya. Kushina kemudian meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya agar mengikiuti langkah kakinya menuju ke kursi tunggu terdekat.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Kushina memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini? Kenapa Ibu memberiku paspor?"

Ya, Kushina memberkan paspor pada Naruto membuat Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya. Pertama, Ibunya menyuruhnya datang kemari untuk apa? Kedua, paspor yang ada ditangannya kini untuk apa? Dan ketiga, untuk apa Ibunya ini membawa koper miliknya juga? Lengkap dengan isinya pula.

**Mohon perhatian, bagi para penumpang yang bertujuan ke Iwa, dimohon untuk segera menaiki pesawat karena sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. **

"Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat, cepatlah naik."

"Ja-jadi maksud ibu aku akan pergi ke Iwa? Tapi untuk apa?" Naruto yang tengah di dorong-dorong oleh ibunya itu masih sempat bertanya. Habisnya siapa yang bingung kalau dalam keadaan sama seperti Naruto?

"Sekolah bisnis." Begitu jawaban singkat dari Kushina.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Ibunya, "Tapi kan … kenapa harus ke Iwa? Konoha itu lebih bagus. Dan juga aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ibu."

"Omong kosong, disana jauh kebih bagus. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang Uzumaki. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Uzumaki delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

Kushina memalingkan pandangannya beberapa detik kemudian kembali menatap Naruto—yang memasang wajah penasaran. "Ceritanya panjang."

**Penerbangan menuju Iwa akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon kepada para penumpang untuk segera menaiki pesawat. Lima menit lagi pintu masuk akan segera ditutup. Terimaksih.**

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat sana pergi. Masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dan ingat, ketika nanti kau berada di sana, jangan membuat ibu kecewa. Jadilah anak yang baik. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin disana. Cepatlah, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat." Kushina memberi pesan-pesan pada Naruto sambil mendorongnya sampai didepan pintu masuk menuju pesawat.

Sedangkan Naruto dengan berat hati, sangat berat. Ia memasuki pesawat setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Ibunya.

.

**Wushhh!**

Pesawat menuju Iwa sudah terbang jauh. Kushina menatap kepergian pesawat itu. "baik-baik disana, Naruto. Maafkan Ibu."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yuhuu! Akhirnya apdet juga yuhuuu! Gimana, makin Gaje kan? Semoga aja engga. Hehe. Dan maaf lama, banyak tugas praktek di bulan Nopember dan Desember ini. Saya kan kelas IX, jadi mungkin bakal sibuk dengan praktek melulu. Apalagi minggu depan bakal ada Ulangan Semester.

Buat chapter depan khusus Flashbacknya Kushina dan Minato. Dan apdetnya mungkin setelah US, insyaallah.

* * *

Sesi balas **Review**. (yang gak login)

**Guest .** [Makasih udah bilang fic saya bagus, Review kamu juga bagus kok. Ini lanjutannya. Makasih..]

**Chen.** [Iya, maaf kalo sedikit kayak sinetron kan saya sering nonton sinetron, jadi mungkin terkontaminasi? Oke, ini lanjutannya. Makasih..]

**Soputan.** [Ini udah dilanjut nih.]

**Namikaze Yondaime.** [insiden pengeboman ada di chapter depan, mungkin. Makasih..]

* * *

Ucapan **Terimakasih banyak** kepada :

AN Narra, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, Guest, Shirosaki Kito, DarkYami Kugamawa, Chen, Soputan, Blue-senpai, Namikaze Yondaime, blue namikaze enwhistle, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Dark Yagami, dan Nakamura Asuka-chan.

* * *

Okeh, segitu aja. Semoga gak kapok baca fic ini. XD

**Terimakasih banyak!**

Oh satu lagi,

REVIEW?


	5. Dimana semua berawal

Hai, epribadih! Ayem sori bikaus ai lama tak apdet. Hampir sebulan, hem? Kalau lupa alur cerita, gak usah baca ulang, sobat. Langsung baca saja chapter 5 ini. Kan ini plesbek. Ituloh plesbek Kushina dan Minato. Agak panjang sih, sama ada tokoh lain yang akan diceritakan disini. Yah, sebagai pendukung cerita. Oya! Ada OC, kawan! Silahkan baca kawan, semoga nggak mengecewakan para reader *kalau ada* (belajar lebay)

**.**

**Naruto** itu, punya Om **Masashi Kishimoto**. Kenapa saya sebut Om? Karena dia sudah tua.

Alur cerita ini punya saya, tapi nggak ada jaminan dari MUI.

Terdapat banyak unsur keGaJean, kesalahan Typo, out of character, original character, absurd, cara penulisan yang masih labil, dan sejenisnya, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya mohon dimaklum. Ingat! Ini hanya fiktif belaka!

Family, Drama, dan sebagainya. Dan sejenisnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

25 Maret, 1995

"Hati-hati." Kushina berkata lembut dan sedikit pelan sambil menatap Minato yang sedang membelakanginya.

Minato yang sedang sibuk memasukan barang bawaannya ke mobil, ternyata mendengar perkataan Kushina walaupun agak tidak jelas. Dia berbalik,

"Hem? Apa kau berbicara sesuatu? Aku tak jelas mendengarnya. Coba ulangi lagi?" dia memajukan daun telinga kanannya ke arah Kushina. Memasang tampang bodoh.

Sementara Kushina yang ditanya malah cekikikan.

"Apa sih?" tanya Minato penasaran, agak greget juga sih.

"Kasih tau nggak ya?" Kushina menimang-nimang. Memasang ekspresi sok berfikir.

Haaa, lagi-lagi berniat menjaili. Dengan kata-kata itu lagi. Jujur saja, Minato bosan dengan kalimat 'kasih tau nggak ya?' yang sedang laku-lakunya di pakai para remaja pada saat itu. Padahal Kushina bukanlah remaja.

"Ya sudah," Minato berbalik, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terpotong iklan tadi. Tak berniat bermain-main.

Kushina ketawa. Melihat suaminya menyerah begitu saja.

"Minato nggak asik," Katanya sedikit kecewa, agak manja. Dia kemudian mencubit pelan lengan Minato.

Yang dicubit meringis, tapi dibuat-buat. "Adu-duh, Apaan sih, Kushina galak nih."

"Uh, lebay," Kata Kushina sambil ketawa. Jemarinya kini mencubit lengan sang suami lebih kencang, lebih sakit tentunya.

"Aduh! adu-du-du-du-duh! ampun tuan putri... Jangan sakiti pangeran tampan ini...," Si suami meringis, kali ini betulan. Cubitan sang istri bukan main. Untung tidak berlangsung lama. Kalau kelamaan nanti Minato tak jadi pergi mengurusi bisnis, jadinya pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Sakit yah? Maaf, terlalu sayang sih... hihi," Wah parah, Kushina puas melihat sang suami kesakitan. Sayang katanya? Mungkin dia termasuk tipe orang yang meyakini bahwa keganasan merupakan wujud rasa sayang. Yah, bisa jadi.

"Yah, sayang kok seperti itu sih? Kalau sayang harusnya lemah lembut, jangan galak seperti itu. Galaknya istriku," Minato menggeleng pelan, dia prihatin. Sambil sedikit berdecak, menambah rasa keprihatinan.

"Minta dicubit lagi, huh?" Tak terima dikatai galak, jemari si istri sudah bersiap. Lagian, Minato lebay banget, hanya karena dicubit saja sudah bilang galak. Apa kalau dikasih tinju, akan bilang Kushina itu psikopat?

Minato menggeleng, agak cepat. Bisa-bisa kulit lengan yang terkena cubitan lecet kalau dia mengangguk, gila saja.

"Tidak akan bisa...," tadi menggeleng, sekarang menantang. Minato menjadi labil belakangan ini.

"Sekarang bukan cubit lagi, tapi bogem," Ucap Kushina enteng, wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain, tangannya dilipat di dada. Sok jago rupanya. Ikut nantangin Minato.

"Bogem? Oh, siapa takut...," Minato tak mau kalah. Dia ikut-ikutan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Tenang, ini hanya gurauan belaka. Tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah disini, fic ini bukan fic Canon.

"Minato, Kushina. Tidak tahu tempat bermesraan kalian berdua." Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, tentu saja karena namanya disebut.

"Eh, Ibu." Minato duluan bersuara. "Siapa yang bermesaraan? Ibu salah paham. Kita sedang bersiap untuk bergulat," Katanya seenaknya. Niatnya bercanda, tapi wanita paruh baya ini menganggapnya serius.

"Hah? Bergulat maksudmu...," Sang Ibu terdiam sejenak. Kushina dan Minato yang penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya juga ikut terdiam, menatap Ibu Minato takzim. "Kushina sedang hamil, Minato. Kau juga akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Dasar lelaki." Ujarnya menasehati dengan gelengan pelan di akhirnya.

Di tempat Kushina maupun Minato yang tahu apa yang dimaksud Ibu mereka ini, cuma bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Aaa—, bukan, kami hanya bercanda. he he he" tanggap Kushina dengan kibasan pelan tangannya.

"Aku bukan lelaki macam itu." Minato berucap agak ketus. Hampir cemberut.

"Ah, pasangan muda." Sang Ibu menanggapi dengan gelengan kepalanya pelan. Sudah berapa kali wanita ini menggelengkan kepala? Yang ditakutkan nanti kepala wanita ini pusing, masuk rumah sakit, dan end. Bisa jadi.

Kazehana Amaya, Ibu dari seorang Namikaze Minato. Dia resmi menjadi Ibu Minato sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah sang Ibu kandung Minato meninggal lebih dari satu tahun, Ayah Minato, dia bernama Namikaze Minoru, akhirnya menemukan sang pengganti.

Namun sangat disayangkan, setelah menikah selama dua tahun lebih, Namikaze Minoru wafat akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan kini, Minato hanya mempunyai Ibu tiri. Belum terlalu dekat, namun berusaha menjadi dekat agar tidak ada konflik antar keluarga. Jangan heran kalau Kazehana Amaya ini terkadang tidak nyambung kalau sedang bicara dengan Minato. Apalagi saat sedang bercanda tadi. Maklum, ikatan batin belum tersambung betul. Seperti tulisan Author amatir ini yang belum nyambung betul.

"Maaf Tuan, sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya pria berseragam hitam dengan penuh sopan santun. Dia membunggukkan badannya pada Tuannya—Minato.

Mendengar itu, Minato mengangguk. Lalu mempersilahkan sang sopir untuk masuk mobil duluan karena dia ingin berpamitan pada keluarganya dahulu.

"Ibu, Kushina, sudah waktunya berangkat ternyata."

Amaya mengangguk, "Hati-hati." Katanya singkat, namun pada hakikatnya sedang memberi nasehat.

Berbeda dengan Amaya, Kushina tidak berkata singkat, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makanlah dengan teratur, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, tidur jangan terlalu larut. Sudah, hanya itu saja."

"Baik Nyonya," Minato menghormat seperti saat upacara bendera, "oh ya, untukmu juga Kushina. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, rawat kandunganmu dengan baik. Agar Naruto menjadi tampan sepertiku," Lanjutnya setelah menurunkan hormatnya.

"Narsis…" Kushina mendelik pada Minato.

Sedangkan Minato nyegir lalu berbalik, mau masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi Minato merasa ada yang tertinggal, ia diam sejenak.

"Ada apa?" Kushina bertanya.

Aha! Minato ingat apa yang tertinggal. Dia kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Kushina,

CUP. Mencium pipi Kushina. Ya! Itu yang tertinggal. Kenapa hanya di pipi? Karena dia malu dilihat Ibunya.

Dengan cepat Minato berbalik kembali. Dan dengan cepat pula Minato sudah berada di dalam mobil, menutup pintu mobilnya. Lewat kaca mobil terlihat kalau Minato sedang nyegir pada Kushina yang mukanya sudah merona-merona ala princess.

Sekali lagi, Amaya menggeleng disertai gumamannya, "Dasar lelaki."

Wiiiiiiiiuuung, mobil yang ditumpangi pria berambut jabrik beserta sopirnya itu pergi menjauh sampai hilang dari pandangan kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut ini.

"Hhh.."

Amaya menghela napas, cukup sudah sandiwara di hari ini. Berpura-pura konyol, itu sangatlah bukan dirinya. Ia menatap Kushina sejenak, lalu berlalu melewati Kushina menuju seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Hh.."

Wanita berambut merah indah itu yang kini menghela napasnya begantian dengan sang Ibu mertua yang telah berlalu. Ia menunduk, alisnya bertaut. Rasa khawatir kini menghampiri dirinya.

Ia takut sekali ditinggal pergi Minato ke Suna. Konoha ke Suna, menepuh jarak yang cukup jauh. Semakin takutlah ketika ia mengingat perkataan sang Ibu mertua saat ia tak sengaja menguping.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya sama sekali. Minoru hanya kumanfaatkan, Doto."

Indra pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah menangkap perkataan Amaya. Meski memang ia mendengar dari balik celah pintu kamar Amaya.

"Memanfaatkan apa?" Suara seorang lelaki terdengar, ia adalah anak dari Kazehana Amaya sekaligus saudara tiri Minato—Doto Kazehana.

"Hartanya. Aku akan segera menguasainya, Doto."

Saat itu juga Kushina terbelalak kaget. Pernyataan yang terdengar dari suara Amaya membuat nafasnya tercekat dan menimbulkan sedikit suara. Tak mau ketahuan, Kushina segera berbalik dan menjauh dari sana. Tapi tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu hingga pecah dan PRANG!

"Siapa itu?!"

* * *

Mengingat hal itu, Kushina menggelang pelan. Seakan menunjukan ketidakmauannya atas perkataan sang Ibu mertua. Kushina tahu kalau ibu mertua nya itu tahu bahwa yang memecahkan guci kecil itu dirinya, pastilah Amaya juga tahu kalau Kushina mendengar perkataannya. Semua itu terlihat jelas ketika Amaya bersikap acuh pada Kushina. Tentunya disaat Minato tak berada diantara mereka.

"Nyonya?"

Tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkannya, Kushina menoleh pada maid yang menepuknya. Wajah maid wanita itu terlihat sedang khawatir. Kushina lalu tersenyum, "tak apa."

"Lebih baik Nyonya masuk. Saya takut Nyonya sakit jika terus berada di luar," sang maid menyarankan.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak selemah yang kaupikirkan." Meski berkomentar, namun Kushina menyetujui saran dari wanita berseragam disampingnya. Lagipula, ia juga tak mau terus berada di luar. Mereka berduapun berjalan berbarengan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak menyadari dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka. lebih tepatnya sedang memerhatikan sosok Kushina.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali menyingkirkannya?" seorang pria berkaca mata hitam bertanya pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Kurasa dia mengetahuinya. Doto terlalu lembek jika menghadapi wanita." Wanita berambut gelap itu menjawab.

"Anda sudah mencobanya, Nyonya?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

Sang wanita mengangguk, siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Kazehana Amaya.

* * *

27 Maret, 1995

_Akasuna Bank akhirnya tak ditalangi oleh pemerintah Suna_.

Tulisan itu tertera pada _Head Line News _yang terlihat dari layar kaca di sebuah ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze. Kushina seakan tertarik pada berita yang akan disampaikan sang pembaca berita, ia membesarkan volume suara pada televisinya.

"_Pemirsa, kabar mengejutkan datang dari Pemerintah Suna. Pada pertemuan penentuan keputusan, komite memutuskan untuk tidak menalangi Akasuna Bank karena Akasuna Bank tak berpengaruh bagi pemerintah. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ibu mentri keuangan Suna, 'Apa untungnya menalangi Akasuna Bank bagi pemerintah? Apakah keputusan menyelamatkan Akasuna Bank sesuai dengan disiplin, konsistensi kebijakan pemerintah selama ini. Bank itu kolaps, berarti pasar telah melakukan seleksi alam.'* Begitulah pemirsa yang…."_

Bank dengan ribuan nasabah di seluruh dunia itu sudah dinonoperasikan, alasan bodoh macam apa yang di kemukakan menteri itu? seperti tidak tahu saja dampak sistemis yang akan dihadapi kedepannya, pikir Kushina agak kesal dengan berita yang baru saja sampai di telinganya.

Yah, yang pasti, Suna yang belakangan ini sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi karena kekacauan sistem ekonomi yang telah menggarap beberapa Negara pastilah akan mengalami kekacauan melebihi sebelumnya. Para nasabah menggila… untung saja Kushina tinggal di Konoha. Dampak yang ditularkan tidak akan seburuk di Suna. walaupun memang, Konoha sedang dilanda krisis juga. Bertermakasihlah pada presiden bijaksananya, Hashirama Senju. Dia yang telah mencegah dampak lebih buruk datang menghampiri Negara hijau ini.

Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jiatnya dan berkata pelan, "siaran ulang. Kenapa berita heboh seperti ini harus disiarulangkan sih? Membuat panik saja.. dasar stasiun gila.."

Tinggalkan siaran ulang itu. Tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa kering, kurasa dia membutuhkan air untuk menyejukkan kembali si keongkongan. Ia lalu beranjak menuju dapur, membiarkan tv yang sedang menyala itu tak ditonton seorangpun.

"Singkirkan dia."

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kamar sang Ibu mertua. Mendengar dua kata itu, rasa penasaran kembali tumbuh dalam pikirannya.

"Ibu ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari dalam, suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Kushina.

"Apa lagi memang?" suara khas itu, pastilah sang Ibu mertua.

"Tapi, kenapa harus Kushina? Dia tak bersalah apapun dalam masalah ini."

Deg! Tak disangka, ternyata Kushina yang sedang ada dalam perbincangan ibu dan anak itu. rasa takut kembali menghampiri Kushina. Apa yang terjadi nanti? Ia semakin penasaran.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya, Doto."

"Tapi dia sedang hamil."

"Di dalam kandungannya itu adalah bencana bagi kita. Kau ini seorang lelaki! Kenapa terlalu lembek seperti ini?"

"Aku tahu." Suara seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Doto itu terdengar pelan.

"Tak apa jika kau memang tak mau kuakui sebagai anakku. Janganlah lagi menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku."

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, ibu?"

"Apa lagi? Singkirkan dia, tiadakan dia. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang terpenting, jangan sampai dia masih hidup saat kau kembali kesini."

Apa dia bilang? Mau diapakan Kushina? Dibunuh?

Kali ini apa yang didengarnya begitu membuat Kushina tekejut setengah mati sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana nanti hidupnya? Ia tak mau mati sebelum melihat Naruto lahir ke dunia. Memeluk anak pertamanya bersama Minato. Oh tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Lebih baik menjauh dahulu dari kamar ini, ia harus segera lari dari sini.

Bergegas, Kushina berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang dibutuhkannya. Ia mau pergi menjauh dari sini. Seorang wanita hamil tiga bulan pastilah memerlukan sesuatu untuk bertahan hidup diluar sana. Selesai dengan barang bawaannya, tak memperdulikan maid yang terus menanyakannya mau pergi kemana. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu gerbang di depan.

Tak boleh mati. Pokoknya tak boleh mati.

Kebenaran harus terungkap. Tidak boleh mati!

Dengan tas berukuran sedang yang di jingjingnya, Kushina berjalan cepat melewati halaman besar yang merupakan bagian dari kediaman besar Namikaze.

Gerbang terkunci, mana penjaga gerbang ini?

"Maaf Nyonya, Anda mau kemana?" si penjaga gerbang bertanya. Dia heran, bukankah Kushina ini sedang hamil dan harus banyak istirahat? Kok ini mlah membawa tas seperti mau berpergian.

"Buka gerbangnya." Titah Kushina.

"Tapi Nyonya, Anda tak boleh bepergian, Anda sedang hamil. Perlu istirahat. Lagipula Tuan bilang kalau saya harus menjaga Anda."

"Buka saja! Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah cepat buka saja!"

"B-baik Nyonya."

Sang penjaga pintu gerbangpun segera mengambil kartu persegi panjang berukuran tiga jemari orang dewasa. Itulah kuncinya. Kunci berbentuk barcode yang ada di kartu tersebut kemudian hendak di kenakan pada sensor yang ada pada kotak dipinggir pintu gerbang. Dan,

"Jangan dibuka."

Barcode yang belum sempat terbaca itu ditarik kembali oleh tangan sang penjaga gerbang ketika mendengar interupsi dari tuan-nya, tuan-nya yang lainnya tentunya.

Kazehana Doto.

"Kushina, kau mau pergi kemana?" ia bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati wanita berambut merah indah yang hanya diam mematung.

"B-bukan urusanmu," jawab Kushina, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Rasa takutnya sudah terlebih dahulu menghampirinya meski kejadian yang ditakutinya itu belum terjadi.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Sudah tahu wanita ini sedang hamil, ia tak boleh berkeliaran diluar rumah. Jika terjdi apa-apa dengannya bagimana?" Doto berpaling pada sang penjaga gerbang. Ia memarahinya. Sandiwara tentunya.

Sang penjaga gerbang hanya membungkuk minta maaf lalu berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Doto.

"Masuk. Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun." Doto memerintah adik ipar tirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa urusanmu jika aku pergi?" Kushina berucap nyolot, ia menolak.

"Tadi ada yang menguping. Kukira kau tahu itu siapa."

Sial, Kushina memang tidak pintar untuk menguping.

"Jadi, jangan pernah menghindar dariku. Kau tak akan lolos."

Kini tubuhnya mematung. Kaget, bener. Dia kaget banget! Bukan cuma kaget, takut! Dia bener-bener takut saat itu.

Doto kemudian menarik lengan Kushina. Memaksa sang adik ipar memasuki rumahnya.

Kushina meronta, minta dilepaskan, "Kalian jahat! Lepas! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Kalian kan yang membunuh Ayah! Siapa sela—"

"Diam!"

Bentakkan dari suara berat Doto berhasil membungkam Kushina. Namun ia masih berani untuk meronta. Mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari ngenggaman tangan Doto. Untung bagi Doto, para maid sedang tak ada di ruangan depan, sedang menikmati istirahat siang, jadilah tak ada yang mendengar teriakan Kushina.

"Diam atau kau mati saat ini juga." Doto berbisik.

Bisikan menyeramkan itu langsung membuat Kushina diam. Badannya jadi lemas. Kau tahu, ibu hamil kan tidak boleh stress.

Tak lama, Amaya datang. Menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih anteng berdiri di ruang depan itu, "Kushina, kau mau pergi kemana? Janganlah terburu-buru seperti itu," ia tersenyum sinis, "Doto, sekalian saja antar dia pergi ke alam lain."

"Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan? Kenapa kau begitu jahat…" diakhir kalimat, Kushina berkata lirih.

"Sudah, orang awam tak mengerti apapun." Ucap Amaya enteng, "Doto, segera lakukan!"

"Baik."

.

.

* * *

4 Januari, 1995

Markas penjahat yang dirahasiakan, Uzushio.

Di ruangan yang gelap, tak ada alat penerang. Tempat itu begitu tak terawat. Sarang laba-laba terlihat dimana-mana, debu dengan bebasanya menempel di dinding-dinding beton ruangan itu. Hanya ada beberapa barang disana. Beberapa box kayu yang menumpuk, karung-karung yang entah berisi apa juga ditumpukkan. Seperti mau perang. Biarkan saja pemandangan itu, toh ini adalah ruangan kecil bagian dari markas para penjahat. Ya, penjahat.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat begitu serius. Wajah mereka juga sama-sama lempeng, kaku. Tak ada kecerian sama sekali.

"Jangan ragu. Kau telah mengetahui bagaimana liciknya Negara ini. Kau harus melihat, bagaimana orang tuamu dibuang, disengsarakan. Kau harus mengingat semua itu. Jadikanlah itu kekuatan untukmu. Relakan Bank yang kau banggakan itu, demi kematian orang tuamu." Pria pemilik tanda X didagunya itu berucap datar dengan intonasi yang terjaga.

Raut wajah yang tadinya lempeng, sekarang berubah menjadi sedih. Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk, mengingat kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Uzu bersalah. Di dalam Negara itu hanya ada para penjahat, terlebih pemerintahannya yang jahat. Menampilkan Negara yang makmur pada dunia, tetapi sebenarnya adalah Negara yang sungguh banyak penderitaan. Kau bisa hentikan penderitaan orang lain dengan menghancurkannya, membongkar kedoknya. Atau… dengan caraku."

Sang Pemilik tanda X didagunya itu terdiam sejenak. Menunggu respon pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menunduk.

"Bagaimana, Sasori?"

Pemuda yang telah diketahui namanya bernama Sasori itu mengangkat kepalanya, "baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Danzo?"

Danzo tersenyum tipis.

* * *

.

.

27 Maret, 1995

Sementara gejolak tengah terjadi di dunia lebih tepatnya di Uzushio, permasalahan juga bergejolak dalam keluarga Namikaze.

Kushina yang dibawa pergi oleh Doto terus saja berteriak minta dilepaskan. Membuat suaranya memenuhi ruang tanpa udara segar itu.

Doto tak menggubrisnya. Wajah tak bersahabatnya terus ia hadapkan lurus kedepan. Mata tajam bak elang itu juga terus fokus kedepan, memperhatikan jalan yang dilalui mobil hitam itu.

"Mau kemana kita? Kau mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membunuhku, huh?" sang tawanan bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan membunuhmu." Jawab Doto datar.

"Lalu?" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Pergilah menemui keluargamu di Uzu. Aku yakin mereka masih berada disana."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu ke kota lahirmu. Kurasa mereka masih tinggal di Uzushio."

Lelaki itu tak bercanda rupanya. Kushina jadi terdiam, sedikit lega sekarang. Sepertinya Doto tak tega jika harus membunuhnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sampai di kota Uzushio. Tak perlu memakai pesawat, karena hanya melewati perbatasan di darat saja dan juga tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Kushina turun dari mobil. Ia memandangi kota kelahirannya itu dengan sangat kagum. Kota itu indah, damai, banyak keistimewaan dari kota itu. membuat siapa saja yang tinggal disana menjadi nyaman.

"Bukankah itu rumah keluargamu?" Doto yang sudah turun dari mobil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Rumah yang cukup besar dengan cat berwarna kalem.

"Ya." Jawab Kushina berseri. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan keluarganya. Jujur, ia sangat merindukannya.

"Masuklah cepat. Aku akan bilang pada Ibu kalau kau sudah kubunuh. Jangan tunjukan lagi batang hidungmu dihadapan keluarga kami. Atau keluargamu, terlebih lagi anakmu— akan celaka."

Kushina sedikit terkesiap. Ia lalu menoleh pada Doto, "Teri—"

"Jangan berterimakasih. Aku tidak pantas," potong Doto. Ia lalu berbalik menuju mobil hitamnya, "Jaga dirimu."

Mobil hitam itu dengan sekejap sudah hilang dari pandangan Kushina.

Sekarang ia tahu bahwa…

Doto bukanlah orang jahat.

.

.

* * *

28 Maret, 1995

Luar biasa. Pada hari ini, diketahui fakta bahwa Akasuna Bank kolaps karena disengaja. Kebangkrutan yang dialami bukan karena salah persentase sang pemilik bank, tapi karena memang itu yang diinginkan sang pemilik bank—Akasuna Sasori.

Tapi, publik tidak tahu hal itu. Berita yang beredar di publik adalah, bahwa salah satu petinggi di Akasuna Bank telah melakukan kejahatan perbankan. Dia melakukan transaksi secara bebas dan berlebihan—sampai-sampai cara tak halal pun dilakukan, agar pundi-pundi uang mudah masuk ke dalam sakunya dan juga Bank tempatnya menumpang nama.

Namanya disamarkan dengan inisial S. dia adalah seorang Uzumaki. Entah bagaimana caranya seorang Uzumaki menempatkan dirinya di Akasuna Bank.

Terdapat banyak barang bukti yang sudah berada di tangan polisi, salah satunya adalah cek dengan nominal besar, melebihi ratusan triliun yang melibatkan nama seorang menteri dari Uzu. Dan besarnya nominal itu, tentulah yang menjadi masalah. Itu sebuah pelanggaran besar. Setelah diketahui langsung dari tersangka, ternyata sang tersangka berniat memalsukan nominal besar angka dalam cek tersebut. dan masalah semakin runyam saja…

Semakin runyam! Semakin menjadi! Ketika beredar fakta bahwa banyak dari tangan para pejabat pemerinta Uzu juga ikut terlibat. Dan mereka semua mengaku!

Seketika itu, Uzu yang dianggap Negara bebas kejahatan serta makmur itu berubah anggapan menjadi Negara berkedok segunung.

Itulah yang terjadi di public.

Sementara di dalam Uzushio sendiri banyak yang masih kebingungan dengan berita yang beredar. Para menteri menganga, para Dewan menahan napas, para Majelis lemas tak berdaya.. sang Perdana Menteri diam mematung sambil menahan napasnya.

APA APAAN INI?!

Para rakyat berteriak memprotes. Berdemo di didepan gedung Perdana Menteri. Mereka semua murka dengan kebenaran yang telah terkuak. Wajah mereka merah, jiwa mereka terasa panas tersulut api emosi yang terlanjur membakar hati suci mereka menjadi perapian besar nan menyala-nyala(oke, terlalu lebay)

Sementara yang sedang di demo berkata dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Uzu memiliki oknum-oknum seperti itu? apa mereka bercanda? Apa apaan ini sebenarnya?!"

Masa bodoh dengan kebingungan para pejabat pemerintah, mari kita lihat kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam lingkungan masyarakat Uzu.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang membentuk gerakan separatis. Mereka tak segan menghancurkan gedung-gedung punya pemerintah dengan bom yang mereka rakit sendiri. Sekedar info, repot juga kalau punya rakyat yang hampir semua pinter merakit bom dan senjata rakitan lainnya. Itu merupakan rahasia Negara dan dunia tidak tahu.

Gilaaaaaaa! Ini sebuah sabotase besar-besaran! Siapa yang tahu pelaku yang membentuk gerakan-gerakan pemberontakan itu adalah buah tangan Danzo? Sejak kapan ia susun rencana ini? Sejak dua bulan yang lalu? Itu tidak mungkin!

Oke, semuanya kacau. Negara itu menjadi kacau karena sebuah kedustaan pula. Dan itu membuat banyak rakyatnya yang tak suka kekerasan mulai melarikan diri dari Negara itu. siapa coba yang mau tinggal di medan perang? daripada mati, mending jadi seorang pelarian.

Kau tahu, semua ini membuat sang dalang tertawa lepas!

"Hahahahaha! Kau tahu, ini baru tahap pertama saja. Belum klimaks." Katanya dengan wajah yang menunjukan kebahagiaan atas kejahatannya.

"Aku tahu. Dan biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan tahap ini." Sasori menanggapi sambil menyeringai jahat. Dengan pakaian khusus perang yang ia kenakan sekarang serta peralatan berbahaya lainnya kemudian ia memutuskan untuk terjun langsung menuju medan perang.

Hancurkan! Hancurkan! Hancurkan!

Ini sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

.

"Diam disitu! Jangan ada yang berani keluar kalian semua!"

Kushina rasa, kemarin ia baru saja merasakan kelegaan saat Doto dengan baik hati tidak menuruti Amaya untuk segera membunuhnya. Namun tak disangka olehnya, tempat yang dianggapnya damai ini justeru menjadi tempat yang kacau sehari kemudian. Baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan keluarganya kembali, bertemu sang Ibu, Ayah, dan kakak di rumah masa kecilnya ini.

Ketika berita mencengangkan sampai padanya, atmosfir di kota ini mendadak menjadi mencekam. Kushina kira orang-orang disini masih mempunyai keramahan seperti dulu, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya para rakyat murka, emosi, ia rasa kota ini telah mengalami perubahan yang merosot.

Dan rasa lega yang baru menghampiri kini telah pergi kembali. Saat beberapa orang mengepung rumahnya. Mereka berseragam hitam, mengenakan kaca mata hitam pula, dan membawa senjata api.

Keluarganya ini hanyalah keluarga kecil, mereka tinggal terpisah dari kerabat dekat yang lain. Hanya keluarga Kushina yang tinggal di kota Uzushio. Dan keluarga kecil ini tak mempunyai seorang laki-laki selain sang Ayah yang harus melindungi keluarganya.

Mereka berempat masih bersembunyi di bagian belakang rumah. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengulur waktu kematian mereka disini sebelum kelompok pemberontak itu datang dan menemukan mereka.

"Kushina, kau bilang Minato terancam keselamatannya kan?" sang ayah bertanya pelan, berbisik.

"I-iya."

"Pergilah. Selamatkan cucu pertamaku, Naruto. dan selamatkan juga menantuku, Minato." Sang ayah kembali berbisik padanya.

Kushina menatap sang Ibu yang malah tersenyum padanya, dan Kakaknya juga yang masih jomblo, tersenyum padanya. Ia menggeleng, tak mau meninggalkan keluarganya dalam bahaya. Jika mereka mati, ia juga akan mati—dalam keadaan seperti ini, memang seseorang biasanya berfikir pendek.

"Kushina, ibu ingin cucu ibu lahir dengan selamat. Setidaknya, salah satu dari keluarga ini harus tetap selamat. Karena mungkin nanti di masa depan, masa dimana generasi Naruto mengambil peranan penting, kekacauan ini akan berdampak. Dan hanya seseorang yang berhubungan dengan inilah yang akan bisa mengatasinya."

Kushina menatap Ibunya sedih. Benar juga apa kata Ibunya, masa depan harus diselamatkan.

"Kushina, adikku yang cerewet. Wujudkan impian kami ini. Jangan takut, cepat pergi—"

"Keluar kalian! Jangan berpikir jika kalian terus bersembunyi kalian tak akan mati! Cepat keluar!" suara itu terdengar garang, sangat menyeramkan.

"Cepat pergi! Jangan sia-siakan usaha kami!" bisikan sang kakak terdengar membentak.

"Kami mempercayaimu. Jangan sampai kecewakan kami."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan berat menjauh dari tempat persembunyian tadi menuju pintu belakang yang sudah teruji aman untuk beberapa jam yang akan datang.

Walau berurai air mata, ia paksakan untuk tak menoleh kebelakang. Memegang kepercayaan keluarganya adalah tujuan hidupnya saat ini. Cepat, harus cepat.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan itu terdengar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia tahu, keluarganya telah ditembak mati disana. Mereka tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi untuk selamanya, Ayah dan Ibunya tak akan melihat cucu mereka lahir. Kakak perempuannya tak akan meliht keponakan pertamanya lahir.

Kakinya perlahan melemas, "Ibu, Ayah, Kakak…."

Berhenti sejenak membiarkan air matanya menetes di pasir tandus kota yang tadinya subur ini. Ia memegang perut yang agak mengembul itu, "Naruto… tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan melindungimu."

"Hei! Cari yang lain! Di daerah ini!"

Para penjahat itu mendekat, ia harus segera berlari lagi.

Kaki mengambil langkah cepat, untung saja ia tak memakai sepetu hak, mempermudahnya untuk berlari. Teruusss berlari tanpa arah, hingga pada saat ia tak mampu lagi melangkah lebih cepat ia berhenti sejenak.

Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Seorang juara bertahan sprit tingkat Internasiaonalpun jika sedang hamil pasti tenaganya akan mudah terkuras habis. Ia berniat beristirahat sejenak, tetapi harus terbatalkan karena terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat pada tempatnya.

"Ya tuhan… kenapa orang-orang itu begitu rajin sih!" dalam keadaan genting, Kushina masih sempat menggerutu.

Dengan terpaksa ia berlari. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi sekaligus beristirahat sebentar.

Sejauh ini tak ada yang aman. Bagaimana ini?

Sudah berapa langkah selama setengah jam berlari ini? Ia sungguh sudak tak kuat. Kakinya serasa pegal plus lemas. Nafasnya juga sudah mengap-mengap seperti orang yang asmanya kambuh, tapi lebih ringan.

"Coba cari kearah jam tiga!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sial… Kushina tepat berada di arah jam tiga.

Ya ampun.. ia harus berlari lagi, lagi, lagi!

"Ayo Kushina! Kau harus kuat!" ia melangkah lagi sambil terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berusaha secepat mungkin, namun kenyataannya malah lebih lambat dari yang pertama.

Matanya masih dengan tajamya melirik sekitar, mencari tempat aman. Tapi tak lama kemudian matanya mulai mengabur. Sepertinya inilah batasnya.

Tidak! Cari lagi!

Walaupun pandangannya yang kian mengabur, ia tetap berlari semampunya. Sampai ia menemukan celah kecil diantara dua gedung yang sepertinya sudah di serang massa.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kushina melangkah berat dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya, seolah menjaga si janin biar nggak kabur.

Oke, sudah cukup dalam ia masuk kedalam lorong yang lebanrnya satu setengah meter itu.

Tak bisa ditolelir lagi, tenaganya sudah mencapai batasnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding, kemudian badannya merosot kebawah. Kushina hanya bisa berdoa supaya para penjahat pemegang senjata api itu tak melihatnya disini.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Kushina. Ia yakin, orang-orang itu berada di dekat lorong tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Dimana lagi tempat yang belum kita datangi?"

"Lorong ini."

"Kau coba periksa."

Bahaya ini..

"Baiklah."

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati Kushina.

"Siapapun yang berada disini, keluarlah!" Suara itu bergema.

"Hellow!" hanya bergema.

Kushina menahan napasnya, sementara langkah kaki itu terus saja mendekat…

Menghampiri Kushina. Untung saja lorong itu gelap, siapapun tak akan melihat jelas apa yang da di depannya.

Ya, itu terjadi pada Kushina. Ia tak melihat ada serangga di dekat tangannya. Dan tit! Serangga itu menggigitnya.

"Aw!"

Pria berseragam hitam itu mengacungkan pistolnya, kembali bersiaga. "Siapa disana?!"

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, meneliti setiap sudut yang tak jelas terlihat dimatanya. Langkahnya terus membawanya kedalam, semakin gelap. Sampai rasanya kakinya menyentuk sesuatu,

"Ha! Kutemukan kau!"

Dor!

Peluru itu melesat dari moncong pistol, menembus pakaian hitam yang dikenakan sang pria.

"Hei! Apa kau mendapat seseorang disitu?!" Rekannya berteriak.

Dor!

Peluru juga menembus dada sebelah kiri rekan si pria.

Mereka berdua ditembak seseorang.

Kushina kembali membelalak kaget, apa lagi ini? Dia tidak tertembak?

"Nyonya, kau tak apa?" tiba-tiba suara seorang pria penghampirinya. Sebuah tangan mengguncangkan bahunya.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Tenaganya sudah habis dan pandangannya jadi gelap.

"Nyonya? Nyonya!" pria itu mengguncang bahunya lagi.

"Sial… Danzo tidak bilang kalau masih ada rakyak biasa disini…" ucap pria itu kesal.

'Lapor! Bom sudah dipasang dan tinggal diledakan.' Terdengar suara laporan dari alat yang menggantung di telinganya.

"Tunggu sebentar…."

'Baik. Kapten Sasori.'

"Maaf Nyonya, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman." Bisik Sasori yang langsung saja menggendong Kushina ala bride style.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, Nagato. Aku menemukan Ibu hamil ini pingsan. Bisakah kau merawatnya untukku?"

Sasori membaringkan Kushina pada tumpukan jerami di depannya.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau akan membatalkan rencanamu itu?" Nagato bertanya dengan pensarannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori pendek.

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka, Nagato."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolong wanita ini sedangkan yang lainnya yang juga tak berdosa mati?!"

Sasori hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan Nagato.

Sementara Nagato juga hanya diam menunggu tanggapan Sasori.

"Lihat ini." Sasori akhirnya menanggapi dengan tidak nyambungnya.

Membuat Nagato heran, ia memiringkan kepala.

Sasori memegang alat yang sedari tadi menempel di daun telinganya, "Ledakan."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga—

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Ledakan demi ledakan telah menghancurkan gedung-gedung yang ada disana, kota Uzushio.

Runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan akibat ledakkan itu terlempar kesana kemari. Menghancurkan bangunan lain yang juga sebenarnya sudah hancur.

Dataran bumi yang sedak dipijak Nagato dan Sasori bergetar, menerima frekuensi ledakkan yang besar dan beruntun.

DUAAAAR! DUAAAAAR! DUAAAAR!

Ledakan semakin menjadi besarnya. Getaran yang dihasilkan semakin besar seperti sedang mengalami gempa berskala 6,4 Richter.

Dapat dilihat, ledakkan itu menghasilkan asap hitam pekat yang mengepul ke udara di sertai dengan bara api yang menyala-nyala di tempat ledakkan. Tak lupa dengan kilatan panas si jado merah ketka angin berhembus kencang.

Dan semua yang berada di sana pun tak selamat.

"Tenang Nagato. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari tempat ledakkan. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Tubuh Nagato yang selama ledakan tadi tegang, kini mulai melemas. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, "Tapi kau membunuh ratusan orang."

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi Nagato.

…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh lima tahun kemudian…

Melipat kembali kertas yang sedari tadi ia baca tanpa henti, pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Ibu tak pernah menceritakan langsung padaku. Ia hanya menceritakannya lewat surat ini yang ia kirim tiga tahun yang lalu." Pemuda itu menunduk, mata berwarna birunya menatap sendu kebawah.

"Naruto, kukira kau harus kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Ibumu." Pria yang duduk di dekat jendela itu menyarankan.

Naruto mengadah, ia lalu menoleh pada pria yang sepertinya sudah tua itu, "Aku juga berpikir begitu, kau mau ikut?"

"Apa di Konoha ada wanita cantik dan seksi?"

"Banyak sekali. Bahkan ada banyak pemandian umum disana… ah! Kau ini sudah tua masih saja nakal!"

"Ini untuk bahan Novel!"

"Terserah…."

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

* * *

Aaaaaaa! Jangan keroyok saya! Jangan gantung saya! Tolong maafkan saya yang membuat cerita gaje seperti ini!

Jelek ya? Maaf…

Tapi terimakasih untuk siapa saja yang telah berkenan menyumbang Favorite, Follow, dan Review! Saya sangat hargai itu.

So, saya mau berterimakasih kepada :

** .1, Restyviolet, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Archiles, Shirosaki Kito, Nn, Manguni, zhufar, Guest, Yuuki Chen, Blue-senpai, AN Narra, AnnisaIP, namikaze yondaime, AF Namikaze, Naruna hyuuzu namikaze, Nakamura Asuka-chan. **(Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan)

Segitu saja, saya lagi pundung nih, terus gak ada pertanyaan juga… hehehe

Terimakasih sudah baca, semoga nggak kapok…

Kritik & Saran pemirsah?


End file.
